


Can You Feel the Electricity?

by Carson_baeckett



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Domestic Steve Rogers, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Lime, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve would be a great dad, Tony Being Tony, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Steve Rogers, bullet wounds, i hope no one reads these tags cuz spoilers, slow burn?, steve comforts you, superhero stuff, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carson_baeckett/pseuds/Carson_baeckett
Summary: You are the land manager and electrician of an apartment building in Brooklyn. You day life changed a bit when you go to fix a client's outlets.





	1. Burnt Fuses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya’ll Sorry about grammar I am trying my best. I swear there will be more chapters I just wanted to get this out right away. Also, I don’t know much about electrical work so I’m just kinda winging it. Anyway, enjoy!

“See you tomorrow! Have a good night!” The old woman yelled as you closed the door to her house. You shut the door behind you, loaded your tools into your van and headed for home. You were redoing the wiring in her house after a freak lightning storm had screwed up almost everything. You were getting close to being finished, you just had the kitchen and the living room left.  
You loved being able to pick where you got to work. Linda, the owner was a damn sweet lady who even helped you out a bit. It was nice to be your own boss. You sigh as traffic slows to a halt, but smile a little- you’re glad you became an electrician.

Getting through New York traffic with your big work van was a feat, but today wasn’t so bad. Something about today was just nice, maybe it was the weather or how easy your work was today, whatever it was you decided it would be a good Thursday night.

After getting home and changing out of your work uniform- even though you were the only person in your company you still liked how official you looked- You checked your voicemail. Everyone always made fun of it when they came over, but it was very necessary when you manged an apartment building and ran your own company.

“One new message- 3:48 PM-BEEP-” There was a long pause then a mans voice came on, “Hi, this is Steve Rogers in room 414, I burnt out a few fuses in my kitchen and I was just wondering if you could get those fixed or something, just stop by or call me back when you get the chance.” BEEP.

You enjoyed talking and seeing your other tenants of the apartments, maybe this would be fun?

You called him back, the phone rang twice then a voice came over the phone

“Hello”

“Hi, Mr. Rogers?”

“Yes, that’s me, who is this?” The last part was very Stern, which surprised you.

“This is (YR/n), I’m the apartment manager, you called about a few burnt fuses?” His tone immediately relaxed.

“Yes, when can you come over and fix those? I am not a huge fan of making coffee in the bathroom.” You laughed a little at his joke and glanced at the clock- 6:13 -

“I can swing over tonight if that's alright? It shouldn't take me too long.” You added a softness to your voice hoping that would be good because you did not want to spend tomorrow night fixing fuses, You loved your job, just not that much.

“Yeah, that would work great! Thank you.”

“I will be over in 15 I just need to grab my tools and head over, Oh and also I am going to have to shut your power off so don’t freak out.” Steve laughed a bit over the phone “OK” then hung up.

You gathered everything you needed, slipped the bra you were wearing back on and headed to shut off the power.

You knocked on the door 414 and waited for Mr. Rogers to answer. The door flung open and he greeted you with a smile. “My Savior” he said and gestured you in. You hadn't realized that 1) there was a such a nice looking guy in your apartment that you had never seen before and 2) how the hell does he get so fit? After debating this in your head you realized that you were still standing in the doorway and rushed in.

“How am I your Savior? Which outlets shall I be working on today?” He pointed to 3 outlets that were attached to the wall just above the countertops. Those shouldn't take to long. As you walked over to them and put your bag down as he started to speak.

“You kept me from getting too scared of the dark, my power was out for a whole 5 minutes.”

“I’m glad I got you before the ghosts did” you teased back as you started to work.

“What? We have ghosts in this building” His voice had dropped serious making you turn from your work to look at him. He had a big shit-eating grin on his face.

You took one moment to appreciate his nice blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a fierce jawline.

“Ohhh yeah, they call her Fried because she electrocuted herself.” You said with the most serious expression you could manage. His face fell and you head him softly say “Really?”

“Nah, I’m just messing with you. I like to joke around with my clients to freak them out.” you turned back to your work. Both of you fell into a silence as you worked.

You could feel his eyes on you as you continued. It wasn’t super odd, people only did it if they were super interested in electrical work or wanted to tell you how to do your job, you hoped he wasn’t the later. You turned around and looked at him still standing the same spot before, on the other side of the island, wearing a nice blue plaid shirt the looked just a bit too small.

“You don’t have to stay here with me, Mr. Rogers you can still go about your business, this will only take about an hour and a half.” You smiled at the end not to seem too rude. His face did a little flush as he realized he was staring at you.

He stuttered a bit, “Actually if I could watch you work that would be amazing, electricity was a bit…Different where I was living before this” He flashed a cute smile. How could you say no to that?

“Yes of course! I fell in love with electricity after spending so much time with my grandpa helping him wire homes.” You were still smiling as he moved around the counter to watch you work closer. You dug in your bag for a flashlight.

“Actually if you could hold this it would be a great help” He giddily takes the flashlight and shines it where you are working. It didn’t seem like much, but holding the flashlight did help a lot. You worked for a while as he asked questions about what you were doing and how you became an electrician. As you talked and he helped you, you realized that for such a big man he is gentle and sweet. You caught glances of him as you looked into the bag for tools. He looked really nice in those jeans and you could see the muscles through his shirt as he held the flashlight very intensely. You grabbed your hand over his on the flashlight to move it over, and you realized how hard he was squeezing it.

“Mr. Rogers, if you hold that flashlight any harder it’s going to break and you will have to buy me a new one.” His face flushes as he released the flashlight a bit.

“Please, call me Steve” he said quietly. He was a very quiet man for being so huge, but you had learned not to judge as you were a female electrician and even in this day and age, people still thought you couldn’t do your job because you are a woman. So, you passed on the courtesy of not placing assumptions on people.

You were almost finished with the last outlet when you had to grab another tool from your bag. You had to shift it to find it, and when you did you caught a glimpse of his socks. They were Captain America socks. You blew a little air out your nose.

“So you’re an Avengers fan? What are they up to lately, I really don’t follow them.” You tuned back to the outlet to screw in one last wire. Meaning you didn’t see the look on Steve’s face. After a silence you felt was too long you glanced over at him. His face was red as a firetruck.

“These…. were… a gift from a friend… I forgot I was wearing them.” His face was still pure red. You grabbed the outlet cover.

“Hey it’s ok I’ll tell you one guilty movie I LOVE..” you leaned in closer to Steve and whispered, “I adore Elsa from Frozen, everyone thinks it’s childish but I love it.” Steve smiled a bit but the color of his face never changed. You decided to let it go. You put the cover on the outlet and packed up your tools with Steve’s help.

“So all done here, I’m just going to a quick run to the basement and turn on the power and we will make sure they work, I’ll be back in five” You left your bag in his apartment and ran down to the basement. As you walked the stairs you started thinking. I swear I’ve seen him before, he looks really familiar. Before you could get too far in your thought process, you were back at Steve’s door that was still left ajar. You pushed inside, saw Steve holding his coffee maker and place in on the counter as you come in.

“You mean you don’t enjoy brewing your coffee in the bathroom?”

“No, it’s not my favorite thing in the world.” He plugged it into the outlet and the lights on the machine turned on.

“I guess it works, good job (Yr/n)” He gave you a bright smile.

“I guess they do but I still have to double-check and make sure the voltage is good. You dug your sensor out of the bag and checked the outlets. When you were done so was his coffee.  
“Did you want any coffee? I never realized that it tastes much better when not brewed in the bathroom.”

“Sure” You put your sensor away as you grabbed the cup from his hands. It tasted good with a hint of cinnamon. He was leaning against the island with the cup in his hands. He still looked damn good in those jeans.

“Didn’t take you as a sweet coffee drinker. I was expecting a black coffee.” You joked as you took another sip. You had moved closer to where he was standing so you were a few steps apart. You thought maybe it was too close, but Steve didn’t look comfortable.

“Yeah, everyone thinks I would be, but I’ll take a cup laced with cinnamon and nutmeg over black any day.” You snickered into you cup that was half gone because it was just so freaking good.

“Thanks for coming tonight I know rush hour traffic in Brooklyn is no fun and I’m sure you have a big van.” he sipped his coffee.

“Wasn’t a problem, I live downstairs in 314 just underneath you and all my tools are there.” He seemed surprised

“Oh I didn’t realize you lived here I never thought someone who owned this nice of a building would live in it. I hope I’m not too loud”

“Oh no, I’ve only ever heard footsteps I don’t own this” You gestured to all around you. “I just manage it for him, he’s a nice guy and it doesn't interfere with my own business, so it works out great.” Finishing with a bright smile.

“I have a friend who needed some work done I’ll have to give him your number.”

“Thank you Steve, that’s the highest honor you could give me” You did a little bow to joke a bit. As you did you saw a red, white and blue full-size shield in leaning against his coach. You smiled

“Is that a gift from a friend too?” You pointed to the shield. When he realized what you were pointing at his eyes got big and he turned bright red again. “Sorry Sir, I didn’t mean too” Dammit you insulted the poor man now… As you reached for your bag to leave you froze. Holy Shit. You looked up at him, his face still flush. “You.. You’re Captain America” His face lightens a bit when he realizes you weren't joking and honestly thought he was a fanboy.

“So I take it you don’t watch the news much?” You finally stopped staring at him and grabbed your bag awkwardly. “Yeah no, I try not to too much, it makes me sad, sorry about the joking… I just didn’t put two and two together.” You shyly smiled, you usually didn’t get this nervous but I guess standing next to freaking Captain America can do that.

“It’s ok, it was nice being able to be a normal guy for a bit, and get some modern know-how on something without a joke on my age every second.” You smiled at that and turned to leave. This was already embarrassing so you didn’t want to make it worse.

“I guess I’ll see you around, any more trouble just call me, not that that's what I want you to do or anythin-” Steve cut of your rambling

“No, it's alright you do good work, and if you could please… don’t give too much away. I kinda like this building and I don’t want to have to find a new place to live.” He scratched the back of his neck looking hopeful at you.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t dream of it. I mean everyone needs their privacy. You more than anyone.” He smiled at you “Thanks” You stood there smiling at him and looking into his pure blue eyes. Then you realized how you were STARING. “Sorry uh, I’ll just go now.” You gave him a short wave and left. He closed the door softly behind you. You let out a big sign. You just meet CAPTAIN AMERICA HOW COOL!! You bounced down to your own apartment and giggled yourself.

I wonder if you’ll see him again? Probably not he is a busy guy. God, he probably thinks you’re an idiot for not knowing who he was. Well, he said he was grateful so that’s cool. The rest of the night you danced all the ideas around in your head. Soon enough you were drifting off to sleep.


	2. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Steve AKA Captain America has some more work for you to do. And some things don't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey yall, sorry for any inconsistency. I will be updating within a few days. I got distracted last night by watching Tangled. Also, you know how you have something planned out for a story, then you write something and fall in love with that. Yeah, that's what happened here.   
Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2- Safe and Sound 

A few weeks had passed since you have meet Captain America. Per his request, you had only told your best friend in the world, Sam. She FREAKED when you told her, and wanted to meet him but you said that wouldn’t be possible- he was a busy guy. She seemed ok with that and respected his privacy, but she still thought it was dope. 

Deep down you wanted to see him again too, not just because he was freaking Captain America or that he was attractive, but because he was an honestly nice guy who had a very cute smile. You never passed by him in the building, you figured he was on a mission saving the world somewhere anyway. But it always made your heart jump just a little when you saw a motorcycle out front that you are pretty sure belonged to him. You only saw it twice in the past 5 weeks. Bad guys must be up to something. 

After coming home early from a job in Manhattan. You dropped off your tools and checked the voicemail as you made some coffee. You had a sweet spot for the stuff after Captain, no Steve had made some for you. 

“One new message 12:42 PM-BEEP- Hey this is Steve from 414 again. I have a new security system that I want to put in and I think I need your permission and probably your electrical skills to put it in. I would pay you for your work. Call me back when you get a chance.” -BEEP- HA it was Steve! This is great. You have to keep your cool. You weren't about to barge into his apartment and steal his coffee. You picked up the phone to call him.

“Hello?” his voice rang on the telephone. You paused for a moment then spoke

“Hey it’s me (YR/n), you called me…” 

“Yes of course! So can you help me out?” 

“Yeah, when did you want me to stop by, it will probably take a few hours, I’m not sure how complicated this new system is, and I will need you to sign some papers” You had gone very formal with your tone hoping to appear professional. 

“What about tomorrow? I am free then.”

“Sure that will work.” /this will work great. You don’t have any other work so you can spend lots of time working in his apartment. “What time did you want me to stop by?”

“How about 10? Unless you have other work that you need to do..”

“No, just you” You cringed at how cheesy that sounded. Damn.

“See you then!” and he hung up. You heard him shuffling around above you, he was a big man and did have some loud footsteps. But they didn't bother you, you didn’t hear them much anyway. The people above you before him had always been so damn loud, they were newlyweds and were always horny. 

You had decided before you got home that you should probably clean up your apartment. Your work storage area had gotten a little… messy. It was starting to look like a junk pile. Since it was only 3 o’ clock you poured yourself a new cup of coffee, jammed to your favorite music up and started in. 

Cleaning your work area took up almost the whole night. You had drunk the whole pot of coffee and just had one shelf left to organize. You were honestly surprised at how all this stuff fit in your apartment, probably because you had sized down your living room to compensate. It was only a small love seat, an end table, and a TV. 

It was 9 PM so you settled yourself in for a late dinner and laid in bed. You wanted to do a little research on Captain America before heading over there so you didn’t look like a complete idiot. You drifted off to sleep and vaguely dreamed of aliens and flying shields. 

Your morning went by slowly, you had gotten to sleep in a bit, normally you would be at a job site by 7 to avoid traffic. This morning you made some coffee, admired last nights work and at about 9:30 gathered your things and changed into your work uniform, you were on an official job and you felt the most confidence in it, the green shirt hugged your body, but neckline was still high enough nothing poked out, and dark-colored jeans that were tight on you butt but loosened out for comfort at the bottom. You slipped on your work shoes and grabbed your bag. Hopefully, everything you needed was in there, but it’s not like it would be too far if you forgot something. 

Steve opened the door with a smile on his face. He was wearing loose pajama pants that were hanging lower, and a plain white t-shirt that looked like he left it in the dryer too long. 

“Hi, sorry about what I am wearing, I just went for a run and I didn’t have any other clean clothes to change into, so I just threw this on” he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and opened the door wider to let you in.

“No problem, it’s your house, I’m just the guest here, besides I’ve seen worse, I once worked on a man’s house for a month and the whole time he never put on a shirt.” You shrugged and put your bag on the island counter as it was empty. 

“That can’t be any worse than this?” He gestured to himself and went to grab some coffee.  
“Oh, it was much worse, his beer belly stared at me the whole time I was working.” Steve laughed and that made you smile. I wasn’t a fake laugh like you normally got when telling jokes. This one felt real. 

“So anyway” You paused for a moment trying to decide what to call him “What can I do for our fearless hero Captain America today.” You gave him your most patriotic grin and saluted him mockingly. He just rolled his eyes. 

“Please, just Steve, and I wanted to install this system but I don’t even know where to start.” He walked over to the coffee table in his living room and gestured to the wires, parts, and pieces laying there. It looked like he had tried to install it himself, but gave up. He scratched the back of his neck again and looked up at you with bright blue puppy eyes. You didn’t even think he was trying to do it either.

“I was hoping you would know what to do.” 

“You're lucky I do.” You dug in your bag to grab two pieces of paper. “I’m gonna need you to fill these out, they are just part of a contract saying you'll be responsible with your security system and we are not responsible if anything gets stolen and bla bla bla…” He walked over to his island plopped himself down on a barstool and took the papers from you. 

“Yeah, I know what paperwork is like. I’ll have it done in no time” He flashed you a smile. You gave him a gentle one back and made your way to the coffee table. 

“I’m going to start sorting all this while you fill that out if you don’t mind.” You dug through the wires digging for the instructions. You may be a good electrician, but if it’s one thing you’ve learned is the read the instructions first. “If you have any questions just ask” you yelled over your shoulder. You herd a grunt of acknowledgment as you found the instructions. They looked like they had been written by a 4th grader and were filled with scribbles as the illustrations.

You walked over to the island to read the instructions; to your surprise he was almost done with everything. He leaned in close to you 

“One question.” he whispered at you 

“What’s that?” You were honestly ready to answer anything

“Should I sign as Captain America or Steve Rogers?” You paused for a moment absorbing the joke he had made. 

“Well, since no one around here knows who Captain America is, you better sign Steve Rogers.” You grinned at yourself. You were handling yourself well considering when he leaned in close you could smell how nice he had smelled- like cinnamon and apple pie- God he really was an American icon. 

He leaned back to his own chair and scribbled his name at the bottom. 

“All done for you, Doll.” He put the paperwork out for you to grab it but you made no move for it. Your face was flush at the fact that he had called you Doll and you had buried your face in the instructions hoping he wouldn't see. 

“Just leave it on the counter there.” You said quietly. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, I fall back into those old words sometimes, I forget that woman sometimes take Doll as offensive. I’m really sorry.” You had hitched your breath when you herd him swear. You didn’t know he did that. He was Captain America. Fueled by his swearing, You pushed the instructions out of your face. 

“No Steve, it’s all right. If men now had half the class as you boys did back then, then I wouldn't mind being called Doll. Let's get to work” You gave him a confident smile, brushed the hair out of your face and bounced out of your seat. 

Picking up a few items off the coffee table you looked over at Steve relaxing in his bar stool. He was laid back with his arms crossed just smirking at you. You weren't sure why, but he looked damn good in that shirt. 

“Looks like this is a pretty complicated system, it’s probably going to take longer than I expected. I hope you don’t have any plans today.” He smiled brightly at you and jumped off the barstool. 

“Captain America? Plans on a Friday. Never. Besides this gives me an excuse to tell Natasha that I am doing something tonight so she won’t set me up with a date.” He smiled to himself as he grabbed a screen from your hand. His hand brushed over yours and as he did it made you flush a little.

“She must be pretty insistent if you used me as an excuse.” Steve just gave you a knowing look. Realization flashed in your eyes. “OHHHHHHH, THAT Natasha.” Steve just let out a chuckle. You realized you were staring into those blue eyes again. You looked away quickly. 

“The part you have is the control panel. All this other…. Stuff connects to it wirelessly to make everything work.” Steve looked confused.

“If it’s wireless then why are there… wires?” You blew air out your nose.

“That’s because, old man, they still need power.” You took the screen back from his hand and made you way over to the door. You were not aware of his eyes still on you. You placed the screen on the wall and stepped back as far as you could without dropping it, judging how it looked on the wall. 

“What do you think Steve? Does that look good to you?” You looked behind you searching for him where he was standing before. You jumped a bit when he was standing directly behind you towering over you. You didn’t consider yourself short, but he was still freaking tall. And how did a man that big stay so quiet? You hadn’t heard his footsteps or felt his presence behind you. Coming out of your thought process, you came to realize that not only were you staring at the left side of his face, but he had also put his hand on your hand on yours to adjust the screen and that he had said something. You blinked your eyes and looked forward flushing bright red. 

“I’m sorry what was that?” You said with all the relaxed tone you could. It came out more like a whisper. 

“I like it better there don’t you think? I can see it better there.” He turned his face toward yous and you looked at him back. There was only a foot of space between your faces and even less between your bodies. His chest was no quite touching your back, but it was damn close. Coming out of a trance. You grabbed the pencil that was tucked in your back pocket and brushed your hand against his chest. Damn it sure was hard. You marked the spot on the wall and slid out from the cradle he had made with his body behind you. 

“You are the one in charge here and it is your security system, so whatever you say goes.” You said this as you were walking over to your bag to grab the drill. 

“I wouldn't want a short robber to come in here and be able to turn off the alarm.” He was still holding the screen on the wall even though you had marked the spot. Strutting back towards him you “revved” the drill twice in your hand. 

“Gotta prime it before I use it.” You said to him. It was a habit, every time you picked up any power tool you had to rev it. Steve’s face looked a little confused. 

“And that makes it work better?” 

“There there, old man, you will understand soon.” This was a treat. you could influence Captain America on anything about modern technology and especially about electricity. You pulled yourself close to the wall as to not be right next to Steve. You didn’t want your face to flush again. You usually don’t get this caught up in men. Most of the time they were terrified at the fact that you could harness electricity and beat them in an arm wrestle. You wondered if you could beat Captain America in an arm wrestle. Probably not.

Steve had remained silent as you put the screws in. You were glad of that because he was still in your bubble and you were still debating on the arm wrestling. 

“So Mr. Rogers, I will need you to set the system as I am not a crook.” You stepped to the side and bowed to him a bit. Like knights standing in front of the door of a royal. 

Worry filled his face. “Of course you aren’t a crook. Why would you think that?” You had forgotten about what he did as a day job. The smile faded from your face.

“No, I don’t think that. I just can set your system as you manger AND electrician it’s illegal for me to do that only a company representative can do that for you.” All the worry faded from his face and he showed a soft smile. 

“Of course wouldn’t want you to steal anything.” he eased himself closer the screen and pushed the power button on the side. Immediately the screen lit up and a voice sounded from the screen. 

“Hello, My name is Carson. I am your security assistant. You must first register yourself before I can help you.” 

“Doll, I am totally going to need your help this system. is going to be very difficult considering I am an Old Man” His emphasis on old man nearly made you laugh yourself to death, but you held back when you realized how worried he was as he had started to scratch the back of his neck. You put your hand gently on his shoulder and he looked at you, blue eyes looking for all the answers in your own eyes. You paused a moment not expecting how deep his look was. 

“Don’t worry, Old Man, I can show you how. Honestly, I might not know, I’ve never even herd a system this advanced let alone install one.” You shrugged and looked away before the flush could return to your face. His face immediacy softened as he tapped on the Sign In button on the screen. 

“I suppose that’s a good thing considering that this isn’t even officially supposed to exist.” He gave you a week smile. That weak smile made you a little weak in the knees. How on earth were you going to make it through 3 more hours of those cute smiles and his pretty blue eyes? 

“I don’t understand, Are you the crook now?” You had slowly made your way away from Steve so that you were at least arm's length away, you could resist the urge to smell how sweet his apple pie scent was. Steve laughed 

“No, Tony gave it to me after he heard that I wasn’t living at the Avengers tower anymore. He insisted it was to ‘keep the fangirls away’ considering I don’t even know what that is, I’d say I’m safe but he insisted.” You knew exactly what a fangirl was, your best friend was one of them. 

“You know STEVE, I keep forgetting that you know like 3 assassins and like 20 super-geniuses who all have more money than they know what to do with.” 

“It does give me the slight glimmer of hope to know that someone out there doesn't talk to me just for being Captain America.” You had forgotten there were people out there who were like that, that just wanted a moment with Captain America and not best coffee maker Steve. 

“That must suck” You went deeper into your thoughts and realized why Mr. Stark had wanted Steve to get a security system-- to help keep him from the bad guys-- You were damn sure gonna help this poor basted from that. 

“Ok, let’s get you signed in.” Steve's face was staring at you when you had gone off into space thinking about bad guys. You reminded yourself you need to stop doing that when people are around. You hit the fist button on the top, ‘Ways to sign in - Voice activation.” You pushed on it. 

“Ok, now Steve just say your name.” But before he could, Carson’s voice beeped out. 

“(Y/n) (Y/ln). 27 years old. Criminal record, 4 parking tickets, 2 speeding tickets and 1 drunk and disorderly. Are you the owner?” You flushed a bit. 

“What? My big van is hard to park and it was college!” You defend yourself. You were not planning on telling Steve your whole criminal record tonight. He just beamed at you as he turned to face the screen. 

“No, Steven Grant Rogers. I am the owner,” he said monotone into the screen. It voiced back at him   
“Steven Rogers. 96 years old. No criminal record. Member of the Avengers. Top Secret security clearance.” there was a pause. “Welcome home, Steve” 

“Wow, you really are an old man.”

“I guess it tells you important information about someone.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t really planning on telling you my record the 2nd time I meet you.” He waves his hand in the air to brush it off as he walked to the kitchen. 

“If it helps, I already knew that.” You spun and faced him. Mouth hanging open a bit.

“What?”

“I did a background check before I called you the first time. Had to make sure you weren’t going to install bugs into my wall. Coffee?” The way he said everything so calmly helped you calm down a bit. You managed to get your mouth shut and walk over to the kitchen. 

“Sure, How in depth was this background check?” You asked teasingly. As he poured you a cup of coffee.

“Oh very in-depth.” He copied your teasing tone, “In fact, I know that you hate your middle name, not your first one but you second one you don’t tell anyone about” He left a dramatic pause “Enola” he whispered. Shit, he knew your real middle name. You hated that thing. You have no idea why your parents would name you that. 

“You've caught me. Now you know my darkest secret. Still want to talk to me?” By this time he had given you the mug and was still leaning in close you to after whispering. His voice was huskier than before and his apple pie smell was starting to fill your nostrils. 

“I’m not sure. Can trust someone who doesn't know how to park a car?” he raised his eyebrow at you and the mug nearly slipped out of your hand. 

“Well, if you don’t it’s too late I already have infiltrated you apartment and know how your security system works. I also know that you just keep your shield laying on the couch.” You pointed to the couch where his shield was laying. 

“You caught me there do.. (Y/n)” He was still trying to call you Doll. A little embarrassment flashed in his face as he looked down. 

“You can call me Doll, to be honest, I really don’t mind. And after all the times you’ve saved the world I think that gives you the right to call me anything.” Steve leaned back so that you were no longer able to feel his breath on you. He raised an eyebrow.

“Even Enola?”

“Ohhh HELLL no! I’d prefer literally anything else.” 

“Doll it is then” He gave you a bright smile and you gave him one back. You chugged down the rest of the delicious coffee. 

“Thank you for the coffee it’s as great as always, however, if we are going to get this system installed today we can’t stand around drinking coffee.” You placed your mug in the sink and headed to the mess of a coffee table. 

“I suppose,” he said like a whiny teen. “So, what’s next… Doll?” he raised his eyebrow teasingly. You ignored his teasing and went off to work. 

“We just have to install the sensors, the cameras and then link everything up.”

“Sounds good” You and Steve began to set the system. Every window and door needed a motion sensor and every room needed a camera and a camera on the window. The cameras and the sensors were very small, maybe the size of a thumbnail. Helping him with the sensors gave you a chance to look around at his apartment better. His living room was quite simple. His apartment was bigger than yours, which made sense he was Captain America. He had a couch that he shield was laying on now and a love seat in front of a nice TV. His walls were pale white, very conservative. There were a few posters around on the walls. Most consisted of old-time Captain America relics and pictures. There was one newspaper article about the end of the war. The kitchen was much like the living room. Clean cut and conservative. His back hallway consisted of a nice sized bathroom with a tall shower and a huge tub. You assumed he needed the big tub because he was such a small man. You glanced at his shower. Ha! he used Old Spice. He really was an old man. 

Thankfully his bathroom had no windows so there was no need for a camera in the bathroom but it still needed a general room camera. 

“Hey, Steve? Can I just install a camera in the hallway looking into your bathroom instead of one inside? Seems a little intrusive to out one IN the bathroom.” As you had said this you had stepped into the bathroom doorway to look for a stepladder. Steve walked up behind you without you noticing when he opened his mouth. 

“That sounds alright.” As he had said this you jumped. You spun around and punched him hard in the chest. A natural reaction that you had gained from having 3 older brothers. 

“JESUS STEVE!” A bolt of pain had shot up your arm. He was solid. 

“Doll, oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, and even a scare is no need to swear.” You had lowered your now acing arm down. 

“I’m sorry you are too good at sneaking around, Captain America.” You grabbed your right arm with your left cradling it genitally.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have scared you like that” He looked down in embarrassment, but as he did so he noticed that you were holding your arm. 

“Are you ok?” He said looking back up at you searching your eyes. 

“Yeah, I’ll be ok.” He grabbed your arm and you winced in pain. 

“No Doll you are not alright. Let’s go get you an ice pack.” You took a step back from him taking your arm back from him. 

“No, Steve it’s alright, it just hurts a bit.” You looked down at your hand, your whole hand was starting to turn purple and your knuckles were a very dark shade of blue. Your hand had also started to throb. 

“Doll, no come here.” he grabbed your uninjured arm and dragged you to the kitchen. You tried to relent but he was just too strong and the pain in your right hand had started to increase, so you just gave in letting him drag you along. He let you go next to the bar stool by the kitchen. 

“Sit” he commanded. His voice had dropped deeper, but you could still hear the worry in it. You imagined this is what he sounded like as “Captain America”. You sat down and placed your arm on the island. The pain had increased and your hand had swollen to about the size of his.

Steve hurriedly grabbed an ice pack and threw in on the island. He then threw open the cupboard next to the fridge and threw a substantial first aid kit on the counter. He threw himself in the chair next to you and gently took your arm. 

“Christ, Doll” He looked up from your arm to look you in the eyes. You had a few teardrops running down your face from the searing pain in your hand. You mustered your best smile. At your smile, his face became more worried.

“I thought there was no need to swear?” He looked at you very sternly. 

“I think when you have a broken knuckle there is a pass.” Steve gently placed the ice pack on your knuckles and you winced and stiffed out a cry. 

“Broken?” you whispered. 

“Yes, I’ve seen enough broken knuckles to know when it happens, and from the looks of it you broke at least 2.” He then opened up the first aid kit and took out some medical wrap. 

“Geez, got quite the kit there.” You were right, his first aid kit had everything. Splints, to what looked like a shot of penicillin and morphine. He also took out a small jar filled with white pills. He shook two out and placed them on the counter. He walked over to the sink to pour a glass of water.

“When you’re Captain America all the time and saving people, you realize how important a medical kit it.” He voice was still laid with worry. “Here take these” He had grabbed the pills from off the table and placed them in your uninjured left hand. You hesitated.

“How do I know these aren’t some Nazi drugs.” You looked up at him. His eyes softened from worry. 

“Hey just trust me, and if they are you know where I live.” He smiled and you swallowed the pills. The pain still persisted, as he sat beside you again.

“Hey, if you were going to feed me drugs you could’ve at least given me some miracle drug that heals this.” He was examining your hand gently. You wondered how such a big man had a soft touch. His hands were by no means soft, they were callused and rough, but had a soft touch like a feather. You were grateful for hands like these when broken limbs were involved. 

“Sorry Doll, I don’t use that stuff, Super Solider remember? I don’t need it.” 

“Must be nice.”

“Hey, but I know what pain is, you have no idea how many bones I've broken.” You did remember reading about how frail Steve was before the serum. 

“You must think I’m a real wimp then.” You snuffed a little bit still lightly crying down your face. You looked down hoping he wouldn't notice. Steve noticed your tears and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He tenderly wiped your face. 

“No doll, I cried so much the first time I broke my arm I couldn’t talk for the rest of the day.” He put his hand under your chin and tilted your face up. “Hey, you’re doing great.” He placed the handkerchief in your left hand and pulled out his phone. he clicked it a few times and put it to his ear. He turned away from you. 

“Yes, I need a car. My address. Make it snappy too.” He hung up. You looked at him in confusion. 

“Steve no, I’m assuming you want to take me to the hospital. I’ll be alright. I can take a cab tomorrow morning if it’s bad.” Steve let out a huge huff. 

“You think I’m going to let you go anywhere alone like that? Let alone wait till morning to get it fixed? You must think I’ve lost it, doll” You stepped out of your stool to make a point. Noticing that the pain had subsided a bit in your hand but it still hurt like a bitch. 

“Hey, my stubborn old German grandfather needed immediate sugary, the doctors told him he was going to die and he told them ‘Sorry I can’t I have plans this weekend’ and he lived till Monday. So there is no way on earth I am going to let you drive me to the hospital.”

“Well as a stubborn old Irish man, I am not letting you do that.” You made a step for the door but his large body deftly stepped in front of you first.

“I am also probably 20 times stronger than you” You let your shoulders fall.

“Fine I give in, but I’ll have you know that you are overestimating yourself. Probably only 10 times stronger.” he guided you back to your seat on the island.

“Considering you are still joking with broken knuckles I will accept that.” The ice pack had relived some of the pain as did the pills. You both sat on the island waiting for the car as Steve carefully wrapped your hand as to not injure it further. 

After a few minutes, His phone finally buzzed. Without even looking at it he said. 

“Car is here let’s go.” You made your way down all four flights of stairs. You were starting to feel a little weak. Steve could probably see that because after you had faltered on the first step he had put his hand on you back and hadn't removed it since. 

He opened the car door for you, and you climbed in. It was a sleek black SUV, that looked just a little scary. Steve climbed in after you making sure you were comfortable. He leaned forward mumbled something to the driver, he then leaned back next to you. “You’re still ok right?”

“Yeah,” you said in response. Keeping the flush from your face. He was sitting very close to you now, probably because he was making sure your hand was alright but also because the SUV was large but Steve was a pretty big guy. 

Why was he making such a big fuss anyway? It was an accident and nothing more. You would have been fine going to bed anyway. You could see the doctor tomorrow. You started to stare out the window. You turned back to look at Steve. 

“Hey, I don’t want to slam your driver or anything but the turn for the hospital was just back there.” you pointed to a street that was now 4 blocks behind you. 

“Hospital?” he said it with such confidence it kinda scared you.

“Yeah, that’s where you said you were taking me.” Steve just laughed. Now felt like an idiot. 

“I never said hospital.” You were suddenly very confused and very scared.  
“Where are we going then?” He smirked at you as you asked the question

“The Avenger’s Tower.”


	3. Autographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I guess you are headed to the Avengers Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heyyyy, wasn't expecting to finish another chapter tonight. But here it is. Sorry for any inconsistancy with charaters. There is just so much stuff going on in my head right now.   
Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Autographs 

“What?”

“The Avenger’s Tower,” Steve said matter of factly.

“I heard you the first time.”

“Then why did you say what?” You smacked your left hand to your face and let out a big sigh. 

“Because I don’t need to be taken to a freaking superhero playground.” Steve turned to you harshly. 

“Too bad, I’m not letting you go home, besides, we have the best doctors who can get you headed up nicely. Probably faster too.” You tried to make yourself smaller as he said this, wishing you had just stayed at home and never went to his apartment. Now you had broken knuckles. Jesus, how did you not think of all the time you are going to need off? He broke your right hand, you needed that to work, Shit, how long did it take for bones to heal? Your brother had broken his arm when he was a kid, that took months to heal. You could not do that. You had bills to pay. Yeah, you could stay Appartement manger but for how long? You couldn’t do anything. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Damn that Steve Rogers.

Tears were now rolling down at a steady pace. Steve had been staring at you the whole time whist you were zoned out. He just put an arm on your shoulder. 

“Hey, Doll” He rubbed your shoulder softly. You were still lost in your thoughts. “Doll, look at me.” You refused to look at him. He probably thought you were a complete idiot. First, you flushed anytime he got near you. Second, you broke your hand trying to punch him. Now he probably wanted to take you to his superhero friends and make fun of you. 

Steve now was squeezing your shoulder very hard. 

“Doll, What’s wrong? It’s ok to cry, I know it hurts a lot. You will be alright.” Ugh, this idiot of a man thought you were crying because you hand hurt too much. Fucking Bitch. In fact, your hand felt number than anything. You sniffled and wiped your tears away with the handkerchief he had given you earlier. Ugh, was there anything about him that didn’t say, “Hey look at this idiot! Totally got her!”

“(Y/n)?” His hand was now shooting pain into your shoulder. You shrugged it away from his grip. 

“What?” You snapped to look at him. He had shifted while you had zoned out. His thigh was now touching yours and you could feel his breath on your face. He was inches away. Your face was flush, but in anger now. You hoped he knew the diffidence.

“Are you alright?” He made a move to put his hand back on your shoulder but you dodged his movements. His face faded a bit and he looked confused. His face only angered you more. 

“No, I am not alright. I fucking broke my hand, I won’t be able to work for at least a month, and now I’m being kidnapped by fucking pure-hearted Captain America, to be whisked away to be made fun of by his superhero friends. So, no I am not fucking alright.” You narrowed your eyes, looking ready to fight. He moved back from you to give you some space, clearly seeing your anger now. 

“Doll I..” He face was so full of sorrow it almost pained you a bit to snap at him. 

“I’m sorry.” There was a long pause before he spoke next. “I am not taking you to the tower to make fun of you. I am taking you there because I know you will be safe and they will take the best care of you in the city, hell, probably the world. This is my fault that you broke your hand. I was trying to be fun and scare you obviously that didn’t go as planned. And don’t worry about the money I can cover it.” His explanation was so heartfelt except, 

“I don’t need your money. I didn’t ask you to do any of this. I should’ve just stayed home. Made you call _**Mr. Stark**_ and figure it out by yourself. My day off would've been better spent then with a man trying to _**pity me**_.” You turned away from him and looked out at the New York skyline. It was noon now all the people rushing about. 

“Doll, I didn’t invite you over to pity you. In fact, after you had helped me I was going to get the courage to ask you on a date.” You huffed and continued to stare out the window. 

“Oh yeah, that’s exactly what I want, to sleep with fucking pure American idol Captain America. I bet then you could brag to Tony what a fucking legend you are.” You were starting to get very harsh but you didn’t regret it. This man was being a fucking BITCH. 

“Doll, will you just shut up!” His snap made you turn and look at him. Your eyes had dried, but your face was still swollen a bit. 

“I invited you over because I knew I did need to fill out some paperwork. And I could've just had someone from Stark put it in for me. But I wanted to talk to you. You make me forget that I am Captain America. I don’t have to put on the American idol act. I can just be Steve from upstairs. I want you to get better, and I was only going to ask you out for coffee if you showed any interest in me, I knew you liked coffee because when you drink mine your eyes close and your expression softens to a face you probably don’t let anyone see. If you didn’t want to go out with me I would've left you alone. And if I’d known you were going to get hurt I would've never called you in the first place. I'm sorry (Y/n) I really am.” Tears were now steadily streaming down your face and you were thankful he had buried his hands in his face, so he couldn’t see the disbelief in your eyes. 

Here you were thinking he was being the idiot. Thinking that he was manipulating you. You had heard things about the avengers, that they were cocky sons of bitches, you tried to ignore that, but I guess your insecurity and those other people had inched their way into your head and made you blind. 

“Steve” He didn’t move. You softened your voice and put your hand on his knee. “Steve, look at me.” He looked up. It pained you to see him, his face was completely sorrowful. There was none of the brightness in his eyes. It was just a dark sea of blue. It almost choked you up again to think you had made him like this. You looked straight in his eyes, bearing into them with all your soul, trying to give your words meaning. 

“Steve, I’m sorry I acted like a child. I never believed that Captain America could be all honor and loyalty. Some part of me wished that you were a huge dick” You paused choosing your next words carefully. “But you’re not. Steve Rogers is the sweetest man I know, you always gave me enough room, and you made coffee for someone you didn’t even freaking know. You could've been the hugest dick ever just because you were Captain America. But you're not, for fucking sake you are taking me to the freaking Avengers tower just because I broke my hand in what was an accident. Not. Your. fault.” His eyes fell to your right hand. “You care about me not just because you are Captain America, but because you are Steve Rogers.” You placed your hand on his cheek hoping that he would give you some glimmer of what he was feeling. But he didn’t move. 

He was about to speak when another voice sounded in the car, “Sir, we have arrived.” Steve still didn’t move. You removed your hand from his face and opened the car door. You tugged on his shirt. 

“Come on Steve. I don’t know how to get anywhere and honestly, I don’t even know if they will let me in if I am not with you.” You stood up outside the car and waited. There was a long moment where he didn’t move. 

“They will probably think you are a fangirl trying to get a glimpse at the amazing avengers.” Ah, there was the Steve you knew. He hauled his huge body out of the car and stood next to you. He gestured forward. 

“After you Doll.” You made a few small steps and stumbled a bit. You didn’t fall because Steve had grabbed your arm to hold you steady. You looked up at him. 

“Thank You.” He smiled at you  
“It’s only what a gentleman would do.” 

There was no problem getting into the building. No one even questioned you when you stepped onto the elevator. Probably, because you were hanging off of Captain America. You were truly grateful for his stability, you didn’t realize how much the argument in the car had taken out of you and how weak your numb hand was starting to feel. Steve pushed a few buttons on the elevator. 

“Welcome back Captain” The voice said over the speakers in the elevator. You jumped a bit. 

“It’s alright, just Jarvis, he’s like Carson.” That made sense that Tony would have more than one. 

“Jarvis, can you tell me where Tony is at right now?” He spoke to Jarvis as if he was standing just in front of him. 

“Sir, are you sure that is wise with a guest in the elevator?” Steve looked down at you. 

“She’s alright, where’s Stark?” 

“Mr. Stark is in his work area on floor 43”

“Thank you, Jarvis, that will be all.” Steve looked back down at you, “Stark is the only one who would bother you and when he works he ignores everything.” 

“Thank you” you whispered at him. The doors to the elevator slid open and you were greeted with a white room with a singular desk with a kind-faced woman at it. There was glass behind her so you could see into the patient hall. There were large rows of beds on both sides, a few had random people in it, most looked like they just had the flu. Steve walked you up to the desk. The woman’s eyes grew big. 

“C..Captain Rogers what a surprise to see you here. How can I help?”

“I need a specialist to look at her hand. She’s broken at least 2 knuckles and is beginning to get very weak. I need a doctor now.” So the voice you had heard earlier was his Captain America voice. 

“Yes, sir right away, just one moment please.” she picked up the phone on her desk and dialed, “Yes, Dr. Smith I need you at the front desk immediately.” Within a minute a woman came up to you both, “How can I help Captain?” He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pushed you forward a bit, “She’s broken her knuckles and needs them cared for, I’m assuming you are capable of such a thing.” The doctor fumbled just a bit. 

“Yes, of course, Sir, please follow me.” She took you to a small examining room and asked you the normal questions- name, allergens, anything that would make you prone to infections or complications- She then took your X rays and had you lay down on the beds in the patient room. Steve had stayed with you the whole time. Watching you, and whispering things to the doctors that made them nod their heads. Now, he was sitting next to your cot watching you intensively. 

“Are your pillows alright? I can adjust them if you need to” he made a move for the pillows. 

“No, Steve it’s alright. I’m alright. Plus they feed me I’m not sure what, but I’m starting to get a little loopy so don’t let me make any promises, K?”

“Don’t worry Doll I got you.” As he said this a loud voice came in the room, 

“Why Cap it’s so nice to see you! You never call, you never write, I was starting to worry that you were just avoiding me.” Steve just shrugged down, “Fuck” he said under his breath. He probably thought you couldn’t hear him but you definitely could. It was still weird to hear him swear. 

He stood up to greet the loud booming voice, “Tony” he said with a monotone voice. At that, you looked up, and low and behold Iron Man was standing not 2 feet from you. 

Tony smiled and shook Steve’s hand, he looked over at you laying on the bed, “And who do we have here?” Tony moved to the left side of the bed. And lowed his voice, “Did Stevie here try too hard in an arm wrestle? I’m Tony by the way, in case you didn’t know. He gently slapped your shoulder, “Don’t worry my team here will get you nice and fixed up.” Steve practically dragged Tony back to the front of your bed before you had a chance to respond to anything he had said. 

“Tony, what are you doing here?” Steve said aggressively. 

“What? Is it a crime to check up on a friend? Besides I was board and told Jarvis to notify me if you enter the Medical Floor, I’ve always wanted to see you wincing as a nurse tended your wounds.” 

“Well, too bad because I’m fine, so there is no need for you to be here. Go away.” Steve made a push for Tony to leave but Tony just stood his ground. 

“Just when things are getting interesting, don’t you want to introduce me to your friend?” Tony had gotten very close to Steve. Steve didn’t hesitate one bit. 

“Tony-” You cut off Steve before he could say anything more. 

“Steve let him stay, it’s not every chance you get to meet Iron Man.” Steve locked eyes with you searching for any relent in them.   
Tony waltzed over to you, “Finally someone who understands me! So dear, what’s your name and how do you know Stevie here?” Tony sat down in the chair that Steve was sitting in before. Steve just stood next to him looking ready to throw a punch. 

“(Y/n), I was helping Steve put in his new security system, the one you gave him.” Tony just looked at Steve and raised an eyebrow. 

“And what possessed you to break your hand?” Your face flushed a bit. 

“Well, Mr. Sneaky here scared the shit out of me so I punched him, little did I know it was like punching a brick wall.” Tony let out the loudest laugh you had ever heard. Steve’s face went bright red. 

“Stevie this is a new one. Trying to get with the ladies? I’m sure you think you are really smooth.” Tony didn’t even wait for the answer as he just hooted louder. He practically fell out of the chair. Steve gave you a sympathetic look, but you just beamed at him. Tony wasn’t so bad and it was just damn fun to watch Tony laugh. You were starting to giggle yourself when the doctor came over to the bed and cleared her throat softly. She waited for Tony to quiet down. 

“So it looks like you broke 3 of your knuckles. We will set them and inject a healing chemical into your hand. This should speed up recovery by a few weeks. We will still need to cast your hand.” She looked at Steve for approval but he was just staring at you trying to gauge a reaction. 

“Alright let’s do it.” Steve smiled a bit as you were so clearly calm. Tony stuck around for the casting as Steve and Tony whispered aggressively at each other. You couldn’t quite here what they were saying. You tried to ignore it as the doctor wrapped your hand. 

“So doctor, how long will this take to heal?” You held your breath for the answer. She continued working as she spoke.   
“With the new chemical healer, I will need you to come back in 2 weeks and if it works like it is supposed to you should just need to wear a brace for 2 more weeks.” Your hesitation grew.

“And if it doesn’t do what it is supposed to?” 

“Then I will see you in 2 weeks and we will put another cast on for another 2 weeks then you wear a brace for 4 weeks after that.” You sighed. That didn’t sound so bad. You could handle a month. You had meant to go see your parents soon anyway, It was late summer and you also had wanted to go down to the coast to visit your brother on the beach. This wouldn’t be so bad. 

Tony and Steve were still whispering to each other violently. 

“Ok all done, I will see you in 2 weeks. Don’t forget to get some people to sign it.” She winked and you, cleaned up her stuff and walked away. 

“Ok boys, stop flirting, I am free to go.” Steve and Tony both looked at you surprised. 

“No you aren’t” Tony said. You gave him a blank look.

“What do you mean?” Tony walked over to you and held his arm out.

“I am not going to let you leave without a full tour, it would be rude to a guest.” you took his arm glaring at Steve as you did. 

“Why of course, I would love a tour. Lead the way, Mr. Stark.”

On your way off the medical floor, the woman at the desk waved you over. 

“Here, the doctor told me to give you this. If any pain persists after the first week you should come and see her.” She handed you a yellow pill container and gave you a bright smile. 

“Now, dear use those carefully, that’s the good stuff.” You heard Steve groan behind you. You were going to enjoy Steve being embarrassed the whole time. As you all stepped into the elevator you smirked at Steve. An idea hit you.

“Mr, Stark.”

“Call me Tony, please.”

“Tony, I was wondering…”

“Yes dear?” Tony liked calling you dear as much as Steve liked calling you Doll. 

“Is there any chance you could sign my cast?” 

“Well, of course. You broke your hand in service of your country.” You both laughed at you heard Steve let out a louder groan then before. This was going to be fun.


	4. A Little Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just you and Steve eating a late lunch.

Chapter 4- A Little Lunch

Hmmmmm?

Tony had taken you on a tour of the whole facility. It was a huge facility- very modern. You spent most of the time asking questions about The Avengers and Tony’s life. He shared some of ‘Caps’ stories as you both laughed and hooted at them. You asked him questions on his electrical systems. You two carried on a long conversation about wirelessly transferred energy, as you both knew what you were talking about. You looked back at Steve and he just looked lost. Tony even showed you his and Steve’s personal levels. Steve mostly just stayed behind the two of you sighing the whole time. After Tony had shown you the top of the tower, Steve said something for the first time in 2 hours. 

“Tony, don’t you have something else that you need to be getting to?” Steve looked into your face for help.

“Actually Stevie I do, So I will leave you with the lady.” You had hung onto Tony’s arm for the entire tour, one, because it annoyed Steve, and two, because you were still feeling a little weak. Tony handed you off to Steve who nervously took your arm. “Take good care of her now, and don’t let her break any more bones!” He wandered into the elevator.

“So uhh, now what?” Steve scratched the back of his neck. You were noticing him doing that more and more. 

“Well, it is almost 3 I am saying I am a little hungry. Is there anything a place to eat in this huge tower?” His expression brightened as he led you to the elevator. 

“Yes, there is and it is delicious. I would cook but, I don’t want you to get injured any more than you already are.” The two of you rode the elevator down to the 20th floor. It was a long ride, but surprisingly no one had joined you in the elevator. Just as you were about to ask when the doors slid open. You walked into a huge room filled with dozens and dozens of tables. 

“So this is why you are a big man” You turned and looked over at Steve. He was beaming. 

“What do you want to eat, Doll?” For one reason or another Steve had gone back to his confident self. Maybe it was the absence of Tony, maybe it was the presence of food. Either way, it was nice to have Steve back. 

“This place has everything, I don’t even know where to start.” 

“How do Cheeseburgers sound? Tony has gotten me addicted to them, we never had them in the forties.”   
“Cheeseburgers sound delicious.” He guided you over to a line on the left side of the cafeteria. There were not many people around at this time of day anyway. Of those in the cafeteria, all of them gave a nod to Steve and said, “Captain”. He always nodded back and said their name. It was amazing how many people he actually knew here. He really was a celebrity. 

Like the gentleman he was, he held your try for you. Also, it’s not like you could've done it yourself. You were right-handed and having said arm in a cast was not ideal for everyday use. You both got your food and sat down. You took a bit out of your cheeseburger a little sloppily. You groaned slightly and chewed it down. 

“I now see why you are addicted to them.” Steve just smiled at you with a full mouth. You fell into a fit of giggles seeing him like that. Whist you were munching on your fries Steve broke the silence. 

“Hey, Doll I’m glad you are feeling better and I am sorry about before. If I see someone hurt I have to help. It’s in my nature.” He was gazing into your eyes a little too softly.

“Steve it’s alright. I know that you are a good man, and you were only trying to help. I was just overwhelmed and scared.” You looked down at your fries and avoided his gaze. 

“Doll, you shouldn’t ever have to be afraid of me, ever.” 

“I know there was just a lot going on and I honestly don’t know you that well.”

“Why don’t we?” He said with a little hitch at the end. Trying to hide emotion. 

“Don’t we what?” You looked up at him confused. 

“Why don’t we get to know each other better.” You just stared at him, is this what he was talking about in the car? Steve saw your skepticism.

“Look Doll, I know this is not an ideal first date, but give me a chance. I want to know you better, and not just because I feel guilty about the arm-”

“Steve, I-”

“No, let me finish.” You hushed. “because you are the only person that has treated me like Steve, even after you knew about grand old Captain America. I want to know you better, in the same way I feel you know me.” He stared at you for a few seconds. 

“You done Mr. Monologue?” You just smirked at him.

“I see breaking your hand hasn’t injured your humor.” You both smiled. He didn’t say anything waiting for you to respond seriously. 

“Thank you, Steve, really, for everything.” You stopped seeing how he dropped his head. He obviously knew what was going to happen next. 

“And I would be glad to go on a real bonified date with you.” Steve sighed not realizing what you had actually said. He stared at his now empty plate for a few seconds. He looked up at you in surprise. 

“Wait, really?” He looked so joyous. You wished you could see him like that all the time. 

“One condition.” His eyes switched between yours. 

“Anything.” He said, almost whispering. You leaned across the table closer to him. He leaned in also, expecting a secret. You whispered to him very gently.

“Just promise you won’t break my hand.” He was obviously not expecting that as he leaned back and fell over in his chair. Every single eye in the cafeteria turned towards you as Captain America lay in giggles on the floor. You just gave everyone your deadliest glare as they looked away.

Steve stood up out of his chair and helped you out of yours- always the gentleman- he leaned in close as he pushed in the chair after you stood up.

“I can’t make any promises, but I will try my best.” You just beamed at him as you both left the cafeteria. He guided you to the elevator. 

“Home?” he asked.

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up homies. This one was short but my brain was kinda fried, I have just been thinking about where the story gonna go. Should be an update tomorrow if not then on Wednesday.


	5. La Flora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen

Chapter 5- La Flora

After a very long day, Steve returned you to your apartment. He said he could handle setting up the rest of the security system anyways, but he said he would call if he had any problems. It had been an exciting day, meeting Tony Stark and touring the Avenger’s Tower, it was fun, but all in all you were exhausted. It was still early but as soon as you shed your uniform, and plopped into bed and slept. 

You spent your weekend relaxing. Whenever your hand started hurting you just popped some of those pain meds that the doctor gave you, they made you a little drowsy but did the trick. Steve called you mid-afternoon Sunday making sure everything was a-ok with your hand, you told him you were fine. You also set up a date for Thursday, some restaurant in town that you had never been too, you were thinking it was going to be kinda fancy but he told you not to dress up much. 

The rest of your afternoon was spent canceling any work you had promised to be done, Almost all your clients understood when you explained that you were broken and agreed to have you come at a later date. For that you were thankful. Taking some vacation time wasn’t all bad, you needed a break anyway. You also called your brother that lived on the beach and set up a few days to visit him and his family on the coast, it had been a long time since you had seen him. Your niece’s birthday happened to fall on the days you were visiting so you would have to bring her a present. 

Everyday tasks became 10,000 times harder. With your right hand in a cast, it was difficult to even eat. Although, by Tuesday morning you could handle yourself well. You spent the rest of the week relaxing and organizing. Setting up appointments and looking for gifts. You were so busy doing nothing that you almost forgot about your date with Steve. Almost. 

You decided that you should go for a dress today since you always wore jeans. You put on a nice floral dress that fell to just below your knees. Some cute flats and a butterfly necklace your father had given you as your quinceanera gift. Just as you were finishing your mascara there was a knock on the door. You were assumed it was Steve. 

You opened the door for him. He was wearing a nice blue button-up shirt tucked into blue jeans. You felt a little overdressed but he made the outfit look formal. 

“Just let me grab my wallet.” You skipped over to your island and grabbed your wallet. 

“May I say, you look beautiful, Doll” He beamed at you. You blushed a little.

“Thank you, you look quite beautiful too.” He just smiled brighter as he put out his arm for you to grab. 

“Always the gentleman” You grabbed his arm and made your way down to the parking lot. 

“I wouldn’t want my girl to fall down the stairs and get hurt. After all, I did give someone a promise.” You just looked over to him.

“Actually, I think there were no promises made, just a hope that I wouldn’t get hurt.”

“I will try my best, Doll”

Outside there was a sleek black Audi waiting out front. He opened the door to let you in. He crawled in after you and the driver started making the way to your destination. 

“Riding in class again, Mr. Rogers?” You enjoyed the teasing that you too did when you got formal.

“I was going to take you on the motorcycle, but with your arm, I didn’t want to risk it.” You just giggled gently at him. Riding his motorcycle would be fun. 

The ride to the restaurant was short. Steve did say it was in Brooklyn. 

Steve sat you in a booth along the far wall of the restaurant. You were facing the window but it was shaded out for privacy so you couldn’t see much. Steve had a perfect view of the rest of the restaurant, you assumed it was just out of habit. It was busyish, there were still a few tables empty, but the place still had energy. You both ordered your drinks and food. A bowl of ravioli for you, tonight's special and Steve ordered a white sauce pasta mix which the waiter had recommended. You were waiting for your food when Steve spoke.

“How is your arm feeling?” 

“Fine, those drugs that the doctor gave me do help with the pain”

“That’s good, they didn’t give us that stuff back then, you just had to live through it.”

“Sounds harsh, but that just makes me happy for modern medicine.” You smiled at Steve hoping he wouldn’t get too caught up in anything, you sensed that he was fading off a bit. He came back to you. 

“Enjoying your time off?” you took a sip of your wine, it hit just the right spot.

“Yeah, it has been relaxing, I am going to go visit my brother next week and see my niece she will be turning 5.” 

“Is this one of the bothers that you had to punch all the time” Steve’s grin was gorgeous, he really thought himself funny. 

“In fact it is, do you think if I punched him with my cast it would hurt more?” You made a mock punch at Steve across the table in which he recoiled dramatically holding his arm like it had hurt a lot. 

“I don’t think that is a good example to be setting for your niece.” Before Steve could reply there was a loud bang at the door. You looked over just in time to see the host who had met you at the door fall to the ground in a bloody mess. The people at the tables near the door were covered in blood. 

People began screaming. You were paralyzed. Before you looked back at Steve he was tackling you to the ground. You felt a sharp pain in your right shoulder where he had landed on top of you. He lead the new commotion. People were now running to the exits. More gunshots ensued as people hit the floor. 

“EVERYONE DOWN NOW!” A loud voice drowned over the crowd. As people slowly crept to the floor Steve whispered to you. 

“I need to to get under our booth and call the police, quietly.” You looked at Steve frozen, panic taking over you. You finally managed to speak back.

“What are you going to do?” 

“My job” With that Steve squatted across the floor to a nearby overturned table. Luckily the other people in the restaurant had moved slowly enough to give you time to crawl under your seat without looking suspicious. Now under the seat, you had a chance to take in the scene. 

On the floor by the door was a growing puddle of blood, and nearby there were a few people clutching parts of their bodies whimpering in pain as the masked figures screamed at them to shut up.

There were 3 people in masks you could see. All holding some sort of handgun. One was by the door with a nearby customer in their grasp with a gun to their head. He was keeping watch. The second masked figure was making his way to the resister by the far wall. Harassing the waitress there to open the resister. She was not making in easy for them. The third one was just scanning the room, making sure none of the customers would cause any problems. 

What they really didn’t plan on was the fact that Captain America would be in the restaurant today. Steve was slowly making his way towards the masked figure by the door, the one with the hostage. He was incredibly quiet considering the fact there was debris littering the floor everywhere. He was soon at the nearest table by the door.

You were going to call the police, but soon after Steve had left you realized it was too quiet. They would hear you calling in no time. So you had just clutched your phone in hand waiting for someone to make noise.

Steve looked over at you and nodded. You assumed that was your cue. You hit the dial tone. Before it even ringed Steve was leaping through the air towards the masked figure. He tackled him to the ground. 

“911 what’s your emergency?” Steve was throwing the figure into the wall with a loud crash. 

“There are shooters, La Flora restaurant in Brooklyn.” You couldn’t hear the response over more gunshots. Steve had now taken out the man scanning the room. He had taken shots at Steve. From Steve not stopping you figured he missed. The figure was on the ground in no time flat. The last figure by the resister had become aware of what was going on. They held the waitress by the resister in a tight headlock with his gun pointed right at her head. 

“Hey now, big guy, one move and she’s dead.” Steve just stopped and put up his hands.

“That’s it, now onto the ground.” What was he doing? Steve was lowering himself to the ground. 

“Perfect” Steve was kneeling on the ground looking down. The masked man had moved his gun away from the waitress and towards Steve’s head. When you realized what was about to happen you shouted his name. Before you could blink, Steve had slammed his hand into the man’s knee as he fell to the ground. Steve quickly punched him in the shoulder, making him drop the gun. 

“Miss, Miss are you still there? Is anyone hurt? Miss?”

“Yes, yes I am still here, some people are hurt” You shivered. “I think someone is dead.” Steve stood up and dragged the man to the door by the other masked figures. He ripped off all their masks. You stood up assuming all was well. Steve then rushed over to the host on the floor. He looked around grabbing a napkin from a nearby table. The rest of the restaurant customers were getting to their feet and some helping those groaning on the floor. You searched around for a first aid kit. Bursting into the kitchen. There was one by the sink. You made a grab for it with your right arm but pain shot through it. You grabbed it with your left and ran out and slid next to Steve. Your breath hitched when you looked down. 

The host’s black shirt was covered in blood. He was breathing harshly as Steve put pressure on his wound in the middle of his chest. You slammed your eyes shut, took a deep breath and spoke. 

“Here, Steve.” He looked at for the first time since he had tackled the criminals. His eyes were dark and his face was screwed into a menacing look. It scared you a bit. After realizing it was you and that you were handing him a first aid kit, his softened his face but his eyes remained dark. Without saying anything he took your hand and placed it on the host’s blood-soaked napkin.

“Press here, Hard.” You did as he said. You closed your eyes and took another deep breath. You couldn’t believe what was going on. You didn’t think you had ever seen so much blood. You opened your eyes again mustering up all the courage and bravery you had and pushing all the bad thoughts you had back. Steve was now digging through the first aid kit and taking out some gauze. He gently pulled your hand back and took the blood-soaked napkin away. He ripped open the host’s shirt reliving the raw wound. A small hole was visible. Soon it became not visible from the gushing of blood. He quickly placed the gauze over the wound pressing down. 

He stared at you. Your vision had begun to tunnel. Staring at Steve’s hands on the host’s body. The host had become unconscious which you couldn’t believe was a good thing. You glanced over at his name tag- Ben. You had left your phone on the floor after you had told the 911 operator that there were people hurt. Steve wiped his hand on his shirt and tilted your cheek away from Ben’s body. 

“Hey, Doll.” Steve’s eyes pierced into you. You eyes were still fixed on the name-tag. “Doll, look at me.” You shifted your eyes away, looking into Steve’s. They were still a dark color, not nearly as dark as before. You ignored everything that he was saying to you just letting his voice drown over you. Staring into his eyes for this long for the first time, you saw something you never saw before. There was a bit of green in his eyes. That was probably why his eyes could appear so dark. It was along the outside ring so when his pupils dilated all one could see was the green. It was beautiful but also shook you to the core, in the most unimaginable way. 

“-ok” Was all you herd when Steve shook you out of your trance. Your eyes had glazed over and Steve had noticed. He was frighted that he was going to lose you. He had tried to talk to you. Tell you it was ok, but the words just seemed to drown over you. He restored to his last method. He had started to shake you. 

You blinked looking away from Steve. 

“It’s going to be ok. Don’t worry.” You just nodded in response as you stood up from your kneeling position and sat in a nearby chair. Not really hearing or seeing anything. You wondered if Ben lived here in Brooklyn. If he had a wife or maybe a girlfriend. He looked a little young, maybe he was working this job to get his way through college, or maybe supporting a young child. You let all these thoughts wash over you like a forgotten sandcastle caught up in the high tide. 

Steve had wanted to rush over and hold you but Ben, the host’s life was in the balance. Steve feared that if he moved his hand an inch he would bleed out. Steve asked some of the other customers making sure all the wounded were being taken care off and anyone inconsolable had been comforted. All of them were in shambles, each taking the shock differently. Some crying, others just trying to help, and you who had helped him at first, but was losing you slowly. He needed to get you out of your own thoughts, he knew what it was like getting trapped in the what if’s and the long tunnels to nowhere. You were just staring at Ben’s unmoving body on the ground and it worried him to the core. 

The police arrived not a minute later with EMT’s marching in behind them, taking Ben and the other wounded to the hospital. Including Ben, there had been 6 wounded, all shot. Ben was the only one seriously injured with his life hanging int he balance. You had sat unmoving when the EMT’s took Ben away still staring at the spot where was had laid, lost in your thoughts. The police had begun taking statements from everyone when Steve ran over to you. He forced you to stand up and he hugged you tightly. You stared into the dent in the wall where Steve had hurled the masked man into it. You began to cry, no weep. You took in huge gulps of air and let the tears pour over your face. Steve just rubbed your back and hushed you gently. You grabbed onto his wet shirt and pulled it closer to you. 

Wait, wet? You pulled back from him inspecting his front side. There were dark bloodstains on the front of his blue shirt. You looked down at yourself. Bloodstains covered the bottom hem of your dress leaking almost up to your waist. You must've sat in the puddle of blood when you handed Steve the first aid kit. You let out another sob. You ran your hands over Steve’s shoulders and down his sleeve. There was another growing wet spot along Steve’s left shoulder. 

“Steve you’re hurt.” You said, undoing his top button trying to get a closer look at the wound. He grabbed your hands an pushed them down.

“I’m alright” You pulled your hands out of his grip and moved his shirt over. He was shot. 

“No you fucking are not alright, now let me help.” Seeing that this had stopped your tears and snapped you out of your own thoughts Steve let you help him. You sat him down and instructed him to put his press on his shoulder using a napkin that soaked up the blood. You decided that there wasn’t much you could do after that so you just sat next to him watching him.

“How are you no showing any pain at all?” you ended the silence that had fallen between you.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been shot. I’ve also had worse pain than this.”

“Oh” just escaped your lips remembering that he had fought aliens in New York just a few years ago. You stood up out of your seat. “We need to get you some help.” You went to walk away to find an EMT but he reached out and grabbed your arm. You spun around to face him.

“No, I’ll be fine. I’ll go over to the tower after statements and get this bullet out there. It will heal in no time.”

“But-”

“No” You were never going to win this battle anyways. You both sat there a little while longer watching as they hauled the criminal out on stretchers too, Steve had really beat them up. You were about to say something about it when a police officer approached the both of you asking for statements. You both told her everything that happened. She immediately recognized Steve and thanked him for everything he had done. He had smiled and said it was just his job. She asked Steve to stay so he could talk to the detectives about the criminals. He agreed to do so. He had insisted that you go home but, you refused and insisted that you stay with him. He was a little concerned about your mental state anyway so he let you stay. 

About 10 minutes later two officers approached you. 

“Detectives Peralta and Diaz. Nice you meet you.” Steve immediately stood up and took the dark blond’s hand. 

“Steve Rogers, how can I help?” The detective just looked over at his dark-haired partner and grinned.

“Rosa, I just shook Captain America’s hand!” he let out a small squeal. Steve just rolled his eyes.

“Jake” She just gave him a stern look. 

“Right” The detectives asked Steve all sorts of questions from if they said anything about where the money was going to if they said anything about other people involved. 

“That’s all Captain, and if I may thank you for everything you've done.” Steve shook both their hands one last time.

“If I may ask why all the questions?” Detective Peralta just grinned at Steve. 

“There’s been gang activity all around in this area and those three seemed to be apart of it. We are just trying to make sure everyone from the gang gets rounded up.” Steve just nodded in agreement. As the detectives left. Peralta was whispering to Diaz about Captain America. 

Steve just looked down at you and held out his hand for you. You took it with your right arm trying to pull on it. A sharp pain went up into your shoulder. You winced and put your arm down. Steve looked at you concerned. You just took his hand with your other hand and stood up. 

“Let’s go doll.” Fortunately, the bleeding had stopped in Steve’s shoulder so he didn’t soil the car seats. It was a short ride to the Avenger’s Tower. You both rode up to the medical floor again. You were a bit disappointed in the fact that the nice lady who was there last time wasn’t there today, but you brushed it off anyway. Steve was lead to the common room and you followed him in. He told the doctors what his condition was. Before stripping off his shirt he making eye contact with you.

“And doctor, I want you to check (Y/n)’s arm and shoulder, I think it might be dislocated.” You just glared back at him. The doctor sat you down on the chair next to Steve. He was now shirtless, but you didn’t really get much of a chance to look because of all the doctors. They pulled the bullet out of him with ease and patched him up. There was no need for stitches because the wound would close itself with his super-soldier serum. 

You, on the other hand, had dislocated your right shoulder. You screamed in pain when they had set it back in place, Steve’s eyes were laid with worry the whole time, but they had let you hold his hand as they were setting it back. They gave you a sling and sent you on your way. They said they would check on it when you came in for your hand next week anyway. You were a little disappointed that Tony didn’t come down to greet you but you figured he was on an important mission anyways. Steve spoke as you were approaching the elevator. 

“I just have one stop to make before we head home, I need to go grab something out of my apartment.” You just smiled at him as he pushed the button for his floor. 

“I hope it’s bubble wrap, every-time I see you I seem to get hurt.” Steve took the joke a little to seriously. 

“Doll, I’m sorry about your shoulder I was just trying to protect you. I guess it kinda backfired.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. 

“Hey, Steve it’s alright. You saved us. Thank you.” You reached over and squeezed his arm hoping to make your point clear. He just smiled back. The doors slid open and you both entered his floor. It was modest by no means. Tony had told you when he was giving you the tour that he had designed it. Everything looked straight out of the forties. From the countertops to the wallpaper. Steve ran back to what you assumed was the bedroom. You heard him shuffling around. He came back out in a few minutes, hands empty. You raised your eyebrows at him. 

“You know it’s going to take more than breaking my whole right arm to get me in your bedroom.” Steve looked at you in confusion, then his eyes got big.

“No, I uh-” You put up your hand to hush him. 

“Joke, Steve, it was a joke. What are you looking for anyways?” Steve just looked at you red flushing in his cheeks.

“My bag, I must have left it down in the gym, I swear if Nat went through it I will kill her.” He walked back over to the elevator stepped back in. You were one step behind him. You rode down to the gym. It was a beautiful state of the art facility-all the new toys- and a big sparring arena right in the center which was currently in use. 

Steve stepped out of the elevator and went right for the locker rooms. You just stepped forward intoxicated by the two people sparring. Their movements were so quick, everything seemed so choreographed. The man fell on the floor. 

“5-0” The woman said. She helped the man up from the floor. She looked over at you staring at them. It was when she looked at you, you realized who she was. 

“Can I help you?” She said very demandingly. You suddenly became flushed.

“No, I, uh, was just waiting for-” Steve stomping out of the locker room and shouting cut you off. 

“Natasha! Where did you put it?” You could almost see the steam coming out of Steve’s ears. You had never seen him so angry. It made you laugh a bit.

“What Captain?” She wasn’t even a tad bit scared of him. She was the black widow and all but still, Steve looked pretty angry. 

“You know damn well what. Where. Is. It.” He just gave her a death glare. You were enjoying the show a bit. Natasha really had him going. The other man with Natasha was also grinning. 

“If you must know, over there.” She pointed to a gym bag in the corner. “And if you don’t want other people moving your stuff you shouldn’t leave it sitting on just any old bench. It looked like a bomb. I did my job in searching for it.” Steve just stomped over and yanked it off the ground. 

“Geez it’s not like I stole anything.” She just looked over to you and winked, you weren’t sure why. 

Natasha strolled over to you and put her left hand out for you to shake. “Natasha Romanoff, I’m assuming you were waiting for that steam train, you can have him back now that I got him all riled up.” You just smiled and shook her hand. It was a bit weird to shake with your left hand. 

“(Y/n)(Y/ln) pleased to meet you.” Natasha just turned to look at Steve 

“Ooooh, I’ve heard lots about you, only good things I swear.” Steve just blushed as he stood beside you. You just blushed and looked at the floor. The man finally spoke from where he was standing next to Natasha. 

“Aren’t you two a pair.” You looked up and recognized his face- Halk-eye

“Clint, look, she is more broken than before.” Natasha leaned in close to you. “If he is hurting you tell us, It would be my pleasure to beat him up for you.” You just smiled gently at her and Clint. 

“If you are done harassing my date, I would love to go home.” Steve interjected loudly. Natasha put her hands up in surrender.

“Fine, Captain” Steve nearly dragged you out of the gym. You managed to wave at them as the elevator doors slid closed and you saw them wave back.

“Sorry about them, they just don’t know when to stop.” He scratched the back of his neck again. 

“Oh no problem, to be honest, it was kinda cool to meet them.” You smiled and looked over at him. 

“So what’s in the bag anyway? You seemed pretty heated over it.” His face blushed as he bumbled for an answer.

“...Personal stuff” You just huffed.

“Whatever you say Steve.” 

The ride home was uneventful. You talked about Natasha and Clint, you asked a few questions about them. Before you knew it you and Steve were standing outside your door. You let out a sigh and looked down at yourself. You were still wearing your blood-stained dress. It all hit you again and you started crying. Steve dropped his bag and took you in a hug. You cried into his clean t-shirt that the doctors had given him. It was soft on your face. After a bit, Steve finally whispered into your ear. 

“Doll, why don’t we get you cleaned up” You looked up at his face, eyes still puffy. He wiped a tear from your cheek with his thumb. “I’ll make you some of my coffee that you love.” You smiled a bit and opened your door. He lead you to the bathroom and helped you out of your sling. He closed the door softly as you got undressed. You let all your clothes fall to the floor. You wrapped your cast in a plastic bag and got into the warm water Steve had started for you. You stood in the water for a while just letting the day wash over you. You noticed that there were bloodstains on your cast, splotching red on Tony’s black signature. You weren't sure if it was Ben’s blood or Steve’s. You screamed when you herd a rasp on the door. 

“Just me, doll, coffee in the pot is warm. I am going to go upstairs and get cleaned up. I’ll come back down when I’m done, alright doll?”

“Yeah ok” You shouted back at him. You cleaned yourself slowly. Trying to scrub the memories from your skin, the hole in Ben’s chest, the way he was so still when you pressed on his wound. The water was starting to get cold by the time you finally got out of the shower. You stared at the now red dress on the floor. You threw it in the trash. It wasn’t an expensive dress and you just wanted the memory to be gone. You wrapped yourself in a towel and walked to your room. You put on a shirt from your old high school and some fuzzy pajama pants. You strolled out into the kitchen. 

To your surprise Steve was standing in your living room looking at all your supplies. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and fuzzy pants like yours, only his had Captain America shields on them. You laughed when you saw him. He quickly turned around to look at you surprised. You poured yourself some coffee. It was almost 11 PM now, you usually didn’t drink coffee this late, but Steve’s coffee was so good you couldn’t resist. 

“Sorry about the long shower.” Steve just walked over to you and grabbed his cup off the island. He had picked the cup that your brother had gotten you for your 18th birthday. It had said ‘Come and get me, I’m legal now.’ The both of you had thought it was hilarious. Evidently, Steve liked it too. 

“It’s alright, Doll, you’ve been through a lot today. Where’s your sling?” You had forgotten it in the bathroom. You stood up to go get it.

“I left it in the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Steve blocked your way.

“No, you drink your coffee, I’ll get it.” You didn’t refuse you were so tired anyway.

Steve made his way to the bathroom. He found your sling on the vanity where he had left it. He took a quick look around the bathroom and saw your dress in the trash. He sighed a bit. This was all his fault. First, he broke your hand, now dislocating your shoulder, when you weren't even in danger. No, you were in danger, but he never needed to be so dramatic. Nat was always calling him a drama queen. Maybe she was right. 

He grabbed your sling and headed back to the kitchen. He helped you put it back on. You leaned against the countertops along the wall. As Steve leaned against the island.

“I’m assuming those pants were a gift from Tony.” Steve just huffed

“Actually these are from Nat, when they found out I really didn’t have many clothes they all went shopping together, now I have way too much Captain America stuff. You just laughed.

You both stayed there drinking your coffee for a while. Steve finished his coffee. 

He was just staring at you. Inspecting the damage he had done to your body. He felt increasingly guilty. It was a wonder that you even wanted him around, he sure as hell would've kicked him out a long time ago. he guessed you were either very good at hiding your emotions or you actually wanted him around. He guessed the first option. He put his mug in the sink. 

“I will get out of here so you can get some sleep.” You just looked at him, pain in your eyes. He was going to leave you. He must have figured his work was done, you were after all just his date for tonight and you were physically cleaned up, he probably wanted to get away from you, after all, you had sobbed into his shirt at least 3 times today. And here you were thinking he actually cared about you. You just took another sip of coffee.

“Ok, see you around?” He was already at the door.

“Yeah” The way he said it crushed your soul. It was whispered and dry. He didn’t want to see you around. If that was the truth then you wanted to spend a little more time with him. If this was going to be your last time seeing him. He was about to shut the door behind him when you spoke.

“Wait.” He froze. 

“Will you stay? I just had a cup of caffeine.” You paused debating whether or not to tell him any other reason. “And I don’t think I could sleep even if I wanted too.” He stepped back inside closing the door behind him.

“Doll, of course I will stay with you.” His heart jumped a bit. Perhaps you didn’t hate him. You let out a sigh. Every time you closed your eyes you just saw Ben lying motionless on the ground. You hoped that he had made it. You didn’t even want to know if he died. You just wanted to stay in ignorant bliss thinking that he would recover and be perfectly fine. 

You had zoned out again and Steve had noticed. Whenever you drifted off you would stare, unblinking. Your eyes would glaze over. That was when he knew he had lost you. 

“So then Doll, what should we do?” his words shook you out of your trance. You just looked over at him.

“You ever played Monopoly?”

You dug out your old game of Dogopoly from college. You and your friends had made it into a drinking game. Not that Steve needed to know that. You both sat on the ground and played on the coffee table. You explained the rules and Steve caught on quickly. Soon you were both laughing and joking about the Street names. You played a whole game of Monopoly which in itself was a feat. You were glad for the distraction and Steve’s laughter. It really brought you back into seeing what a beautiful person he was. Not just on the outside but on the inside too. It was like his laugh and his smile were his beautiful personality reaching out of his soul.

There were a few times in the game where Steve’s hands had brushed yours in passing money. It happened more than not, due to your inability to use your right arm. It always made you blush a bit and Steve always looked away from your face. It was kinda nice that he did show some emotion, you were starting to believe that he didn’t just stay because you asked him to, but because he wanted to. 

Turns out Steve was actually good at Monopoly and he ended up winning the game. You swore that there would be a rematch and that you would never let him forget about it. After cleaning up, neither of you were even a bit tired. You just stared at each other trying to figure out what to do. You suggested that you watched some TV. You pulled up the first season of Parks and Recreation. 

“Ok I know it’s a bit weird but trust me it’s great. The first season is kinda trash but after that, it’s good I swear.” You put your hand over your heart. Steve just nodded. You plopped yourself into the small love-seat in your living room. You were a little giddy at the fact that he would have to sit so close to you. He placed himself gently to the left of you and watched the TV. You explained anything you thought he might not understand and after a while, you stopped explaining and he just asked questions. Your conversations got a little off-topic sometimes so you missed large parts of the show. It was alright because you were having a great time telling Steve about the 21st century. 

After a while he put his hands in the air and yawned. You knew he wasn’t tired he was just trying to be smooth. He draped his right arm over you, resting it gently on your shoulder. He was trying to be careful of your healing arm. You shifted closer to him and laid you head the nook of his arm. He hitched his breath as you got so close. After a bit, his breathing evened back out. You could smell his full scent now. Cinnamon and Apple Pie wading it’s way into your lungs. God, he smelled good. 

Netflix was set on autoplay so there was no need to switch through it. Steve was finally understanding enough of the show to stop asking questions. You fell into a nice silence listing to the ridiculousness of the show. You felt yourself getting lighter and drifting off into the smell of Apple Pie. You were soon sound asleep curled up next to Steve. 

_______________________________________________________________________

You woke the next morning in your bed. You rolled over tiredly. You stretched and a sharp pain went into your shoulder. So yesterday wasn’t a dream, it was all real. You wondered for a second how you go to your room but was less worried because you still had pajamas on. Of course, Steve was a gentleman. You wondered where he had gone. You walked into the kitchen and looked for him. There was a note left on the counter. 

Had to go, important Superhero stuff, I thought you would be more comfortable in your bed. I put all the coffee together so all you have to do is start it. I will call when I get a chance.  
The Old Man,  
Steve Rogers

You sighed and started the coffee. In truth, you were glad to get some alone time after everything that has happened. You were also glad that he left you a note. I guess he did want to see you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh this happened. I was like I want the reader to see Captain America in action. And then it got really dark. I like to think that this is how a normal person would react to seeing someone get shot, so yeah. Also, I HAD to put in a Brooklyn 99 reference in there once I realized that everyone was in Brooklyn.


	6. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing from Steve's life.

Chapter 6- Mission

“Sam you copy?”

“Yes for the last time I copy.” Steve was perched on a rooftop in his stealth suit.

“Will you two chill out for one second, especially you Steve, I know Ben Franklin has got you all riled up but that is still no excuse.” Natasha was sitting in a cafe drinking tea. 

“For the last time Nat her name is (Y/n) and she’s not riling me up.” 

“So you are telling me that you having us check in every 5 minutes when you can clearly see us is not riled up?” Steve was silent after her comment. 

“I have eyes on the target.” Sam was across the street from Steve also on top of a building. 

“Ok boys let’s move in” Natasha got up from her seat and made her way to the corner of the street. Where a nicely dresses man was walking with a briefcase. 

“Natasha stay where you are until Sam and I get down there.” Sam had flown across the buildings and grabbed Steve. They were now making their way down to the street.

“You better hurry up then because he’s headed to the subway, and I am not about to lose this guy.” Natasha followed the man. Steve and Sam were no where to be found. The man was about to step down the stairs into the subway.

“I’m moving in.” Natasha leap at the man wrapping her legs around his neck. She flung him to the ground. He got up quickly and ran the opposite direction. Just as Natasha was about to follow him further Steve dropped out of the sky slamming his shield into the side of his head. Knocking him out cold. A few people around him screamed, but most went on their way. Welcome to New York. 

“I told you to wait for us.” Steve growled out at Natasha. She just brushed it off dragging the man off the ground. Sam picked up the briefcase.

“I think I can handle myself and you boys were taking your sweet time.” 

“Everything is in here. Let’s get back to the tower.” Sam said trying to break up what was about to be an argument.

“An order is an order.” Natasha just scoffed and stayed silent. They would talk about this later. 

After the debriefing with Fury, Steve pulled Natasha aside.

“I need to know that you are on my team.” Steve was standing very close to Natasha. She didn’t even flinch. She just stood her ground. 

“Christ Steve! Of course I am on your team. You just need to let me do my job and I’ll let you do yours. And you know that this isn’t about me ‘disobeying your orders’ This is about her getting hurt. You think I didn’t notice when she came waltzing in here with a bloody dress. You think I don’t know what happened?” Steve pulled back from her 

“I-”

“No Steve don’t, you need to figure out her before you go on any more missions. Do it yourself or I will have to tell Fury you need to be suspended. Got it?” Natasha walked away. Steve just stood there silent.

She was right, he was tense because of what had happened. Since he had left your apartment, he keep replaying what had happened and how he could’ve protected you and all those other people more. It had really gotten to him. So much that I guess he snapped at his teammates. He had never wanted to protect someone so much and it was eating him alive to see you in so much pain. 

He saw the pain in your eyes when you zoned out, how you saw Ben’s face every time you closed our eyes. Even when you were laughing during the Monopoly game last night there was something behind your eyes, just hidden from him. You were so fun all the time. He really did enjoy your company. He wanted your friendship to become more and he knew it, but after last night he wasn’t sure if you wanted to. You had kept him around for company and when you leaned into his chest yesterday it was nice. 

He could smell the lavender and grease that you had smelled like. It made him think of his old home, where his mother would grow flowers to cover up the harsh scent of the street. You made him feel like everything was ok. Like he wasn’t a man out of his time. You let him just be Steve. He didn’t want to lose that. It would break his heart if he never got to see you again.

After you feel asleep in his arms, he hadn’t watched TV. He had just watched your face relaxing into his body, while you were sleeping you held onto his shirt tightly and breathed you in. You were so perfect while sleeping, he stayed completely still. 

When he had gotten the call from Fury, he was disappointed. He wanted to be able to comfort you in case there were nightmares in your sleep. He also know that you would probably be hurt by his leaving in the night. Fury insisted that it was urgent. He had carefully carried you to you bed and tucked you in. He kissed your forehead softly, before fixing up some coffee and scribbling down his note. The rest of the morning he just thought about you.  
Steve needed to clear his head before he could talk to you. He decided to stick around the tower and work out. Lucky Natasha was doing other things, so he was alone in the gym. He punched his way through his feelings, destroying about 7 bags in the process. On number 8 Natasha appeared. 

“So you just gonna keep destroying our equipment or are you going to go talk to her?” Steve stopped his punching. 

“None of your business.” She let out of laugh. 

“Of course it’s my business, you are my friend and you seem to be having lady problems. That’s my department.” Steve just glared over at Nat and started unwrapping his hands. 

“I just don’t want to push anything on her, especially after what happened.” 

“Oh my God Steve, as the poster boy for waiting to long I feel like you should know by now. If she didn’t want to date you she would've never let you stay in her apartment.” Natasha threw her bags onto the floor. Steve tucked his hand wraps into his own bag,

“How do you know about that?” 

“I looked through your security log, I was worried.” Steve rolled his eyes, “It still doesn’t matter, she wants to be with you Steve, go and get the damn girl.” Steve just sighed and zipped up his bag.

“And by the way, I think she is as beautiful as you see her.” Steve just glared at her. 

“If you tell anyone I swear I will-”

“Don’t worry, Stevie, spy remember?” She pointed at herself and walked over to an empty part of the gym and started doing push-ups. “Go Steve, or I will show her.” Steve stopped walking out of the gym and turned and glared at her. 

“You wouldn’t” Natasha stopped and looked back at him mischievously.

“Oh I would.” Steve just stomped out of the gym and pressed on the elevator buttons. As much as he hated it Natasha was right. He needed to tell her how he felt. He just didn’t know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I was hoping to have this done by next week but that might not happen. What was supposed to be a short little bit turned into a 7,000-word chapter soooooo. Anyways, if there's anything you think the story needs just let me know in the comments. Sorry about grammar there buds.


	7. Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your friend Sam blow off some steam.

Chapter 7- Drinks

You hung around your apartment for the rest of the morning, hoping inside that Steve would stop by. When 3 o'clock rolled around you decided that you needed to get out of the house. You called up your friend, Sam. You wanted to go to her house but, as you started walking down the stairs you realized your inability to drive. Whoops. So you called her back and asked her to meet at your house. 

She arrived 20 minutes later with 2 bottles of wine and a big bag of popcorn. 

“The party has arrived.” She spoke joyfully as you let her in. She placed her items on the counter as you got out some wine glasses down from the cupboard. When you placed them on the counter she just gave you a puzzled look. 

“So what’s with…” She gestured to your right side. Wow, it had been a while since you had talked to her. You explained everything that had happened, by the time you were finished you were opening the second bottle of wine. You had needed it after talking about the restaurant. Sam put her hand on your shoulder. 

“Hey, I’m just glad you are alright.” She rubbed her hand softly. You smiled at her. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about it. She was always so supportive. You thought she probably wanted to hear about Captain America too, but she never said that. She was just impressed by Tony Stark’s signature on your arm. You told her about your upcoming visit to see your brother and your new-found dilemma about the drive. 

“I would love to come with you and see Margret, but next week is the end of the fiscal year, and Mark would kill me if his best woman was gone.” She sighed, “I really do want to see her, I haven’t seen her since her first birthday.” 

“I know Sam, it sucks, I think I’ll just find a cab, maybe a bus?” Before Sam could give you any suggestions there was a knock at the door. Sam squealed a little bit

“Maybe that’s Steve” You just rolled your eyes and opened the door. You froze. In front of you smiling was no other than the red-haired Natasha Romanoff. 

“N...Natasha?” She just smiled

“Yours truly.”

“What are you doing here?” She moved underneath your arm and entered your apartment. Sam froze when she saw her. 

“You, you’re”

“Yea, that’s me.” Sam just froze. Natasha looked around your apartment and turned to look at you, still confused and frozen in place by the door. 

“Well, one, I came to see if Steve was here, he wasn’t answering his phone and I needed to get a hold of him, two, you never let me sign your cast. There is no way Tony is going to be the only one who signs it, I would never hear the end of it.” She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a sharpie. You relaxed a little knowing that she wasn’t here for some superhero reason. Just a friend checking in. A really weird friend but, still. 

You walked over to her moving your sling a bit so she could pick her spot. She inspected your arm. She signed her name over the spot where the bloodstain was the reddest. She made a big heart over the spot. 

“There, one thing off the list. So have you seen Stevie?” Sam was still frozen in the kitchen not believing what was happening in front of her. 

“No, I haven’t seen him since he left this morning on that mission. I hope he’s not in trouble.” Natasha just grinned at you. 

“He’s in big trouble now.” She made her way to the door. 

“Natasha” You spoke to her quickly. She stopped and looked at you, face expressionless, “Did you want to stay and have a drink?” She looked at her watch and smiled at you. 

“Only if you have something harder than wine.” You smiled.

Soon enough you and Sam were roaring drunk as Natasha was laughing at the both of you,

“Nat, tell me” You leaned in closer slurring your words, “How do you hold your liquor so well?” She just smiled at you.

“Well, when Captain America and Thor drink with you regularly, you have to learn to hold down your drink” You and Sam both howled in laughter. It was nice to finally let off some steam. Nat was also telling you about Steve in exchange for your own life details. You assumed she already knew them, but it was nice to tell her from your own mouth. It was getting pretty late. Natasha said her goodbyes and you thanked her for the good time and for her stopping by. It was nice to see her again. She was very friendly. Sam had decided that she would just stay at your place. She didn’t have anywhere to be tomorrow and was in no state to be driving. You both stumbled your way to the bedroom to get her some clothes. 

Natasha made her way down the stairs to the car. She was nowhere near tipsy so she was good to drive home. She heard footsteps on the stairs. Footsteps she knew only belonged to one person. She pulled out her phone pretending to be texting. As he walked by she curtly said. 

“Steve.” Steve froze in the stairway. He yanked her to the nearest floor. 

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here.” He said to her holding her collar. She pushed away from him a scoffed. 

“Rude much.” Steve made a step towards her. 

“That doesn’t answer the question.” He growled at her. She looked up at him.

“I was checking to see if you had talked to your girlfriend.” Steve just rolled his eyes

“Natasha I can-” She cut him off

“Apparently you can’t” She started walking down the stairs. Steve let her pass because there was no way he was going to get any more information out of her. She stopped after her first step.

“By the way, she really can hold down her whiskey.” Steve turned and looked at her. 

“What?” It was too late before Steve could tackle her again, she had already run down the stairs. 

When you had gone to the kitchen to get a glass of water there was a rasp on the door. Nat, she had probably forgotten something. You scanned around the room. Hmm, nothing you could see, You opened the door and walked back to the kitchen. Calling back at her.

“I don’t know what you forgot, but I don’t see anything.” You took a sip of the water and turned back to the door. There was a large dark figure standing there. You mind flashed back to the restaurant and Ben lying on the ground. You dropped the glass in your hand, shattering it on the floor. 

“Hey, sassy, you ok? It sounded like you broke-” She was cut off when she saw you staring at the door. The figure had stepped inside and was staring at you. You broke out of your trance seeing who it was. 

“Steve?” you said lightly. Sam was dumbfounded. Seeing two avengers was just too much for her. She just stood in the hallway. 

“Shit Doll, are you ok?” Steve rushed over to you crushing glass with his shoes. 

“I thought you were…”

“Shh, it’s ok I got you.” He picked you up where you were standing and placed you on the island. Sam managed to move and walked over and closed the door. Steve was now hugging you gently. Sam just cleared her throat. Steve let go of you quickly and took a step back. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spook you girls. I just stopped by to apologize for Nat stopping by” Sam just laughed. 

“Apologize? For what, I think that was the best time I’ve had in a long time.” Steve just stepped to the side awkwardly crushing glass underneath him. His hand went to the back of his neck. His nervous tick. You knew why Steve was here.

“Steve, Nat was here checking on you. She wanted to know if you stopped by. I am assuming you saw her in passing.” Steve looked over at you speaking for the first time since his name. “She didn’t interrogate me, In fact, she stayed for a few drinks and hung out. She really is fun to be around.” Steve let out a sigh. Based on the way you were acting Nat hadn’t said anything about him. Thank God. 

“Oh” he said. 

“You are welcome to stay if you clean up this mess.” You gestured to the floor. “And carry on a conversation with Sam here.” You just pointed at Sam standing behind you. Her face turned beat red and she looked down at the floor. 

“Deal” he said. “Where the broom?” Steve multi-tasked, he swept up the glass off the floor as he made conversation with Sam. After she got over the whole Captain America thing, she actually acted pretty normally. When the glass was all clean you hoped off the counter and reached past him to the wall. You grabbed a sharpie from the cup. You brushed just passed his side. Your arm brushing his green button-up that was still too tight. Did this man buy clothes this small on purpose? Sensing the tension in the room, Sam excused herself to get ready for bed. 

You stood close to Steve placing the pen in his hand.   
“One last thing.” You held up your arm. He softly grabbed your arm lifting it up so he could see. He laughed at bit at Nat’s signature. He signed his own name on the back of your hand. He even left a little heart next to his name. His kissed where he signed his name. You didn’t flush. You assumed it was the immense amount of alcohol in you. He looked back at your face, with bright blue eyes. 

“Only 3 left, then you have a collector's item” He whispered to you. Finally realizing how close you were standing, you took a step back. Coming out of the romantic trance. You turned around and placed the sharpie on the counter. 

“Thank you” He placed his hand on your shoulder, you tensed, but he just used it to turn you around. 

“I won’t stay long, I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” you smiled at him

“Yea, fine, everything is A-OK here.” Steve just looked at you

“You know if you need anything you can ask me right?” 

“Yeah, I know” You walked over to the cupboard and took out another glass for water. “Water?” you asked. He just shook his head.

“No, I’m alright.” You both just stood in the kitchen silently for a few minutes. You were about to break the silence when he spoke.

“There was something else I wanted to ask you too.” You just looked at him. Blank expression on your face. He was starting to regret this. Even if you did say no at least he tried, right? “I was wondering you wanted to go on another date with me, Maybe next week?” His blue eyes stared into yours searching them for any kind of clue. 

“Sure, since I will most likely have to cancel my trip to my brother’s, anytime works.” You just smiled at him. HaHA, so he was still interested in you, even after seeing you turn into the waterworks. 

“What do you mean?” He was confused. 

“I was planning on driving down, but I discovered today that I really can’t drive with my arm like this. And it is wayyy too expensive to fly down. So I will have to go another time.” 

“Where does he live?” 

“Outside of D.C. He works security for Congress. But it doesn’t matter I’m not going.” He saw the disappointment in your eyes. He knew you were excited to see your niece and it was his fault that you couldn’t. 

“I’ll drive you” He quickly said. You looked up at him

“What?” 

“I’ll drive you, I’ve been meaning to go down there anyway and talk to the President anyway. Good press and all that.” 

“Steve you don’t have to I’ll just-” 

“No, I know how excited you are to see them, and it’s my fault you can’t yourself. I’m taking you”

“Really?” Your whole expression brightened. “Thank you Steve!” you leapt at him and gave him a big hug, well as much as a hug you could with one arm. He just squeezed you tightly and whispered into your ear.

“My pleasure.” You leaned back from the hug, his arms still around you. You looked up at him and his beautiful eyes, he was smiling at you, that smile that brought his beautiful personality out, That smile. He had started leaning toward you. He was going 80%, you closed your eyes and leaned it. 

His lips were soft and tender. You kissed gently letting him lead the way. His arms wrapped around you, making a warm cocoon for you. You never wanted this kiss to end. It wasn’t the most talented kissing, but it was the best kiss you have had. He pulled away from you slowly. You opened your eyes. He was just staring at your eyes flicking between yours trying to read your expression. You smiled at him, letting his worries go to ease. He took his arms from you and stepped back. He let out a rasp cough. 

“I should be going, let you get some sleep.” He scratched the back of his neck again. What a derp.

“Yeah, Sam’s probably wondering where I am.” He made his way for the door. “I wanted to leave on Monday if that’s alright?” He stopped, looked back at you and smiled,

“Yeah, of course, you’re in charge.” You smiled back at him. 

“Stop by tomorrow, so we can hash everything out. Thanks again, Steve.” You waved at him.

“Goodnight, Doll” He was now standing in the doorway.

“Night, Steve” He closed the door behind him. You let out a big sigh and turned off the kitchen lights. You made your way to the bedroom where Sam was already passed out. You were both going to hurt in the morning, but it was worth it. It was nice knowing that he cared and that you were going to get to hang out for 4 hours in a car with him. You crawled into bed and fell asleep. 

Steve leaned himself against the door. You hadn’t rejected him. In fact, you let him kiss you. He had just done it because it felt right, he was ready to immediately apologize, but you had kissed him back. He had kissed before. Behind the curtains at USO shows. Never like this, that kiss had so much meaning behind it, he wasn’t even sure it was real. Steve made his way up to his own apartment and fell asleep. No nightmares haunted him that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have moved to shorter chapters. It seems to divide up better. It is also 100% easier to edit. Thanks to all who have stayed with me. :)


	8. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go and see you Brother down in D.C.

Chapter 8- Road Trip

You slept soundly that night even with Sam’s loud snoring next to you in bed. Sam was out of bed by the time you rolled out of it. You heard her playing music outside in the kitchen. You walked over to the bathroom washed off your face with water and brushed your teeth. You were feeling a bit hungover from last time, but it was only a slight headache. You waddled out to the kitchen to Sam jamming out and making waffles- peanut butter your favorite kind. 

“You’re awfully chippy this morning, Why? And tell me how to do it.” Sam just giggled at you. 

“I met two of the Avenger’s and I didn’t just see them, I drank with one and I held a conversation with the other. Making waffles for you would be the least I could do.

“Well, I don’t object.” She continued to make waffles. 

“So did you and Steve talk last night? I didn’t hear you come to bed.” She looked at you mid waffle pouring. 

“Yeah, I guess he’s driving me to D.C.”

“What!? That’s awesome! He’s doing it just for you, you know right?” You scoffed at her as you searched for the orange juice in the fridge.

“No, he said he had some meeting with the President, I think that Trumps me.” Sam laughed at your pun. 

“Whatever, you stay in ignorant bliss…” She continued talking, but you didn’t hear what she said. Ignorant Bliss, you said before that’s what you wanted. You didn’t want to hear about Ben. You heard a gunshot. It brought you back to the moment. It was just Sam putting her glass down on the counter. 

“Hey, you alright? You look pretty pale if you need me to hold your hair I got you, girl.” You waved her off as you sat down.

“No, I’m alright, just thirsty.” You gulped down your whole glass of orange juice. 

“Sure” She said at you wearily, “Here’s your waffle.” She placed a large waffle in front of you on the island. She unplugged the iron and sat down next to you with her own. After clearing up the dishes, Sam packed up her stuff up and headed out.

“Send me constant pictures of Margaret for me. I miss her.”

“Don’t worry I will tell her all about your floundering love life.” Sam just scowled at you and opened the door. She nearly fell back when she saw someone standing in the doorway ready to knock.

“Sam! Are you alright?” Steve had grabbed her before she fell backward. She just flushed.

“Yeah, I’m good” She looked up at him in the eyes. “You remembered my name?” Steve smiled at her and walked in past her. Smiling at you, then turning back to Sam. 

“How could I forget my biggest fan’s name. Besides my friend is named Sam too.” She smiled brightly and waved over to you. While Steve was facing toward you she mouthed to you ‘hottie’. You laughed. 

“Goodbye Sammy, I’ll see you later.” She just laughed and closed the door behind her. Steve was just standing in the middle of the floor gazing around. 

“I see you feel comfortable enough to let yourself in. How um-gentlemanlike of you.” Steve had caught on to what you were playing. 

“How very un-ladylike of you to wear such scandalous clothes.” He stepped closer to you. You were standing on the step where the kitchen fell into the living room. 

“I am in the comfort of my own home, I am able to wear what I want. In fact, it was you the gentleman who barged into my home.” You just smirked at him as he slowly stepped closer. He was only arms-length away when he spoke.

“Even a lady should remain fully dressed in her own home, someone may call upon her.” You could now smell him, he smelled of clean laundry and cinnamon, he must have cinnamon shampoo or something. He was now wrapping his arms around you bringing you closer. He was waiting for your defense before leaning in anymore. You had him curious. 

“Bullshit!” you said and bridged the gap between you. You thought that maybe last nights kiss seemed so nice because you were drunk, but this morning it was the same. His smell wading into your lungs. His hands just under the hem of your shirt, rubbing you back gently. He pulled back and sighed. You weren’t sure if he was aware he sighed, but it was adorable either way. You were defiantly glad you had brushed your teeth. 

“That is no langue for a lady” You scoffed and walked into the kitchen, you didn’t want to stray away from his warmth, but any more and you feared he would stay the whole day. 

“Coffee?” you asked. He had sat on a stool on the island. 

“No, I’m good. How’s the arm feeling?” You poured yourself a cup of coffee.  
“Good, the pain had stopped it’s just more annoying to sleep with.” He laughed a bit. You settled yourself leaning against the counter on the other side of the island. 

“So what details are we ‘hashing out’” He said the last part without confidence.

“Oh just what time we are going to leave. I was thinking maybe 12? I told my brother that I would just be there sometime on Monday. It also depends on what time you need to be in D.C” 

“Doesn’t matter to me, my stuff isn’t until Wednesday.”

“Steve! You don’t need to go early just to drive me.” 

“Don’t worry Doll, I like to walk around the Smithsonian. Catch up on what I missed.”

“Ok” You said questioningly. You were still glad to get a ride.” Steve glanced at his watch.

“I should be going, I have to talk to Fury this morning. See you tomorrow at 12?”

“Yeah, See you then.” he hurriedly left, taking his motorcycle to the tower. 

“Why are you going to D.C. I thought you hated talking to politicians?” Fury spoke from his desk.

“Because his girlfriend needs a ride.” Natasha said, sitting in the leather chair next to Steve. Tony leaned forward in his own seat on the other side of Steve. 

“Is that true, Cap? You really are head over heels for Franklin?” Steve reminded silent as he looked between Natasha and Tony. 

“Whatever it is I don’t really care. Good press is good press, and if Cap is willing then I’m allowing.” Steve just smiled and stood up out of the chair. 

“Thanks, Fury” Steve said as he walked out of the room before the door closed he heard Stark yell out behind him 

“Don’t forget protection!” Steve just rolled his eyes. 

You spent the rest of the day packing, you still hadn’t found Margaret a present but you had an idea. You texted Steve.  
‘Can you do me a favor and buy two of those plastic shields they sell in the gift shop in the tower?’ There was no response, you were a bit worried that he had already left. About an hour later he responded.

‘Sure thing Doll, what do you need them for?’ You smiled

‘It’s a surprise.’ You ate supper and relaxed. Soon enough it was time for bed. Your bag was packed and by the door, you were sitting on the couch checking Instagram when Steve arrived. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder and two Captain America shields tucked under his arm. You waved your hand inviting him in.

“There’s just one thing I need to do before we leave.” You ran over to the counter and grabbed the Sharpie from before and handed it to him. 

“Can you sign one?” He just gave you a smirk and signed. 

“Anything for you Doll” He handed you back the Sharpie and you threw it on the island.

“Alright let’s go!” You made a grab for your duffle, but he snatched it before you could.

“Hey! At least let me carry the shields.” He resisted, but eventually gave you the two shields. You locked the door behind you and walked down to the parking lot. 

“I don’t think this will fit on your motorcycle.” You said as you stepped off the last stair.

“Don’t worry, I borrowed a car from Tony.” As he said this you stepped out the door and saw it. A bright red sleek Audi. You coughed. 

“You're not serious are you?” 

“When I told him that you were going with me, he insisted.” You were still in shock as Steve loaded the bags into the backseat. He opened the door for you and you crawled in. Everything was pristine and beautiful. You had to admit it- Tony had style. Steve clambered into the driver's seat and started the car. He was on the highway when he stuck up a conversation. 

“You have to tell me, what’s with the shield’s, the dame who I bought them from gave me a funny look.” You just laughed.

“First of all, you are the only person who I’m going to let it slid that just said ‘Dame’ Second of all it’s for my niece. She absolutely loves Captain America. The signed one is for John and Mary, I am staying with them and I wanted to give them something.” Steve smiled. 

“That’s very nice of you.” You continued to talk about your family as Steve shared about his. How his dad died, then his mom later. He spoke briefly about Peggy, you could hear it in his voice that she was more than a friend, you had read the articles, you let him pass by it, not wanting him to open a new wound. He even told you about his friend Bucky, who was his best friend and died in the war. He got really silent and you just put your hand on his thigh. You would've kissed him, but you were in a car. After a bit, you told Steve you had to pee so he pulled into a nearby gas station. Before he got out he reached into the back seat and pulled a hoodie over his button-up plaid and put a Dodger’s baseball hat on. You just gave him a puzzled look. He raised an eyebrow at you. 

“Ohhh yeahh. I forget sometimes that you are a walking idol.” He just smiled at you and climbed out. The stop was quick, you both went to the bathroom and you picked up a drink. You were leaning against the car when he walked out holding two bags of Twizzlers. 

“Hungry?” You asked at him, whilst walking over to your side of the car. 

“What can I say? Food is a lot better tasting in the 21st century.” You smiled at him and hopped in. He shed the hoodie and hat. 

“I kinda like that hat, you should keep it.” He smiled and started back on the highway.

“You're a Dodger’s fan?” You scoffed.

“Not really, I like baseball, but I never have the time or energy to follow it.”

“Back when I was growing up, you could only read about baseball, or be there at the game now…”He just whistled. You two continued the conversation as you rode on. You stopped another time, Steve once again putting on his disguise, this time when he got back into the car he only took off his hoodie, leaving the hat on.

You took the time in the car to really take a look at him. His muscles were exquisite, carved straight from marble, what did you expect? He was Captain America. He was wearing his usual short-sleeved button-up, this one was again tight on him. You decided that Tony and Nat must’ve bought them for him because he would never buy something so tight for himself. His hard chest showed through his shirt. You had found out first hand how hard it was. His jeans, on the other hand, were looser, they fit him, but they left a few things to the imagination. You sensed your mind wondering so you spoke to him, trying to change your train of thought. 

“How are the other Avenger’s?” He told you all about Nat and Tony. He told you that he would get Barton, Banner, and Thor to sign your cast before it was taken off. He insisted on it. He told you what he could about his recent missions, but you understood when you asked him something and he said it was classified. You knew full well what his line of work was. You gave him directions off your phone as you drove through D.C. Your brother lived about 45 minutes from D.C. 

Traffic was kinda crazy going through D.C. but Steve had handled himself well, your only complaint was that he had blasted the A.C since you had entered D.C. and you were starting to get chilly. You had worn a maroon long-sleeved shirt that hugged you and a pair of jeans. How you were still cold was questionable, but you knew you were cold. You were stopped in traffic when he looked over at you and saw you shivering.

“Doll, you cold?” You smiled back at him

“A little” He reached into the backseat and grabbed his hoodie.

“Here put this on, and I’ll turn down the Air Conditioning, you coulda told me you were cold.” You just shrugged and put the hoodie over your head. You enjoyed when his accent fell into his speech. The hoodie had New York scrawled into it with big bold letters. It was very soft and it smelled like him. You would have to ask him sometime why he smelled like cinnamon. You sat through traffic mostly in silence not wanted to disturb Steve. He seemed really ground in thought. 

Steve was trying not to let his mind wander, but seeing as traffic was moving a whole 3 mph it was hard. The fact that you were wearing his hoodie didn’t help. He was giddy at the fact that it would smell like you when he got it back. This whole trip had been a gift, it was the first time that he had really shared about his family, and it was the first time he told someone about Peggy and Buck, mostly about the times when Bucky wasn’t trying to kill someone. It was nice though. You didn’t pressure him to talk about anything, whenever he got silent you had just placed your hand on his shoulder or thigh. You touch was warm and soft. In truth, he had blasted the Air Conditioning so that he could keep himself cooled off. Keep his mind focused. Seeing you in that tight red top, made him think of other darker things, and with nothing to cover himself up with so, he had resorted to the air C=conditioning. 

After getting out of D.C. you had something to get off of your mind, and now would as good as a time then ever, Steve had relaxed a bit and looked like he was enjoying driving the expensive car.

“So, Steve, are we… dating?” He looked over at you confused.

“’ Course Doll we’ve been on a date.” Oh. What? Oh, I guess Natasha hadn’t caught him up on such things.

“No, Steve, like dating, dating.” He just stared at you confused. 

“Are you my boyfriend?” You said louder than you had meant to. You made yourself smaller in your seat and looked at him for an answer. He obviously wasn’t prepared for this question. “I’m sorry I didn’t mea-” 

“Sure” 

“Yeah, good call” You said back a bit disappointed. Wait.

“Sure?” You said questioningly. Steve was just staring at the road. His face giving you no hints as to what he was feeling. Sometimes it pissed you off that he was good at his job. 

“Yeah, we have gone on a date now, and I clearly like you so, I guess I am your boyfriend.” His threw his boyish smile at you. Inside he was screaming, He had a girlfriend, he had a girlfriend. Kept spinning through his mind.

“There is also that fact that you broke my arm, I feel like that has to count for something.” He laughed at you. 

“Hey, I did no breaking, you were the one who flung your hand at an innocent bystander.” Your phone buzzed at you.

“Oh Shit, Turn right, at this next street” He slowed down more gracefully then you thought he could. He turned onto a gravel road surrounded by trees. Your brother’s house was nicely sized, He did run security in congress, and your sister-in-law was a principle at the school in town. They had a nice property in the middle of a beautiful forest There was even a river back in the woods, that you had taken Margaret down to play by. It was perfect for picnics. You put down your phone now recognizing your surroundings. 

“Left here, Steve.” Steve pulled into the driveway. The house was shroud by trees, but after instructing him to park in front of the garage he could see the house. He seemed a little impressed by it. It did have the most beautiful porch that he could see Mary on a swing with Margaret. You climbed out of the car and ran up to the porch, Mary stood up and gave you a big hug. Margaret just stayed on the swing, she had been a shy child last time you saw her. 

“Margaret come here, say hello to your auntie (Y/n).” Margaret slowly walked behind her mother clinging to her leg. You squatted down. 

“Hello Margaret.” you put out your left hand to shake, she stayed still. Her mother spoke.

“She’s the one that sent you the Elsa barbie for Christmas, remember?” He mother tried to coax her out. Margaret stepped forward shaking your hand. 

“Hewlo, and thank you, I wike Elsa.” You gasped

“How crazy! I like her too!” Margaret just giggled. You stood back up. And glanced back at the car, forgetting that you had left Steve there. To your surprise, he was standing at the top of the porch stairs holding your duffle with both of the shields tucked under his arm. Mary just looked at you a bit confused. 

“You can just set the duffle down.” He set the duffle down on the porch. You walked over to him and took the shield from him. You noticed he had put on a brown leather jacket. It was rather cold out, it was getting to be 5 PM. You squatted down to Margaret again, who had hidden behind her mother again, noticing the strange man. You pushed the shield toward her. 

“I brought you a present, It’s for your birthday, but I’ll let you have it now.” You lowered your voice and leaned in “ I promise I won’t tell mom” Margaret just giggled and took the shield. She immediately turned to her mom,

“Momma momma look! It’s Cwaptain Awmerica’s!!” She ran around the porch a bit. The way she talked just cracked you up sometimes. You stood back up, talking to Mary. 

“And this one is for you and John.” You handed it to her and she just looked at you confused. You pointed to where Steve had signed it. “It’s signed.” She just gasped.

“But how did you?” Before she could ask any more questions Steve stepped to stand behind you. He put one arm on the small of your back and the other scratched the back of his neck. You wondered why he was so nervous. He was the big man in the room. 

Mary’s mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. She began to bumble and say something, but before she could. Steve moved his hand from his neck and put it in front of him. 

“Steve Rogers ma’am, Nice to meet you.” She collected herself and shook his hand firmly. Being the wife of a higher-up at congress had taught her how to control her awe-struck, but even this was high for her. 

“Call me Mary, please, and it’s an honor to meet you. How do you…?” She trailed off a little at the end. You cut in.

“Steve and I live in the same building. I did some work for him.” You just smiled brightly at her. She accepted the fact.

“And your arm…?” You knew she was suspecting you Steve had daringly rescued you from some big bad guy.

“Broken knuckles and a dislocated shoulder, but that’s a story for another time. Steve offered to drive me down here. He had some work in D.C. anyway.” She also accepted that, but her eyes shifted to his arm around you before she could ask, Margaret had stopped dead in her tracks from running around with the shield, right in front of Steve. She was staring at him, trying to decide if it was who she thought it was. Steve looked over at you and smiled, then squatted down so he was eye to eye with her. She was still frozen.

“And what is your name?” She responded like she was taught when an adult spoke to her. 

“Margaret Keller” Steve stuck out his hand for her to shake it.

“Nice to meet you Margaret” She shook his hand. Her hand was barely the size of his palm. Mary squatted down next to Margaret putting her hands around her. 

“That’s Captain America,” she spoke softly to her daughter. “He knows Auntie (Y/n).” Margaret just stood there frozen. 

“Hey Margaret, did you want me to show you how to use that shield?” His eyes flashed to Mary, who gave him a nod. Steve stood up and held out his hand for her to grab. Mary just let her child go and said

“Go on dear, it’s ok, go have some fun.” With her mother’s permission, she took Steve’s hand and skipped down the stairs till both of them were playing in the yard. You laughed when she punched him and he faked hurt dramatically. Mary spoke to you.

“How in the hell?” She just looked at you stuck and confused at the same time. She still had the signed shield in her hand.

“We are friends.” you just shrugged at her. She scoffed. You liked Mary, her honesty could be a little much at times, but you did appreciate her opinion. 

“Looks like more than friends if I say so.” She raised an eyebrow at you trying to read your expression. You just flushed a little and sat down in the swing. She sat down quickly next to you. 

“Noo?” Her eyes got big again.

“Actually yes, Steve’s my boyfriend now” She looked like she was about to scream but you stopped her before she could. “We are trying to keep it on the down-low. Steve doesn’t want all the attention and frankly neither do I.” You weren't exactly lying, you just never confirmed that with Steve. Who by the way was now lying on the ground making some sort of dying monologue, with one of Margaret’s feet on top of his chest, Both of them seemed entertained. 

“So what’s the deal with your arm?” She asked coyly,

“Fun story actually, you know how I punch people when I get spooked? Something my brothers burned into me a while ago” She instinctively put her hand to her arm, where you had gotten her a few years back. “Well, you see,” You flushed a bit “Steve scared me when I was wiring his apartment and I punched him.” She gasped. 

“You punched him so hard you broke your hand!?” she was clearly surprised

“Yeah…” 

“And your shoulder?” You smiled trying to hide your pain. 

“That was a different time, Steve and I were in a restaurant… and… things happened, Steve ended up shot and I ended up with this.” You just raised your sling in the air higher. “That’s why he drove me because I can’t drive with this thing” She put a hand on your shoulder clearly seeing your pain. 

“Hey, I’m sorry, I’m just glad you are ok.” She smiled at you comfortingly. Your eyes began to water. You and Mary had been close ever since your brother got married. You two could honestly say you were friends. As you were about to completely crack a car pulled in the driveway. You pulled yourself together. She stood up and walked to the stairs. You heard her mumble to herself,

”This is going to be fun to explain.” You walked over to your duffle and picked it up. You told Mary as she walked down the stairs to greet her husband

“I’m just going to go but this in the spare bedroom.” She looked back at you and nodded. Knowing that you needed a second to put yourself together. 

John walked over to his wife and gave her a big hug and a kiss. 

“John your sister arrived.”

“Awesome where is she? I want to give her hell.” He smiled and looked around the yard. As he did so he got tackled by his daughter. 

“Papa, Papa, my new name is Peggy!!” He gave her a big hug and smothered her.

“Is it now?” He let her go when he realized that someone was standing next to his wife.

“She brought a guest too, this is Steve Rogers, (Y/n)’s boyfriend.” She said the words as calmly as she could. They still seemed a little weird to say out loud. Steve flushed a little when Mary had said that he was your boyfriend but he focused back quickly. 

“Pleased to meet you, Sir” He shook John’s hand. John was still surprised.

“Please, just John” Both the men smiled at each other as John’s daughter interrupted. 

“Papa, Cwaptain Awmerica told me he has a friend named Margaret too.” John squatted down. He looked up at Steve curiously.

“Does he now?”

“Weah, and he says they call her Peggy, I wike that, so my new name is Peggy.” She said it so matter of factly that her father couldn’t argue. He stuck out his hand for a handshake. 

“Nice to meet you, Peggy,” John said. His daughter just fell into a fit of giggles and fell into his arms. He picked her up. They stood there for a second in silence. Steve made steps for the car. 

“I will get out of your way, I don’t want to intrude on anything.” Mary stopped him before he could get too far. 

“You’re welcome to stay for supper. I made plenty and we have room at the table.” Mary glanced over at her husband then back at Steve. John joined it.

“I would love to hear about my sister’s crazy life in New York, not just from her.” Steve smiled.

“I would be glad to stay.” 

You had made your way downstairs when everyone walked in the door, Margaret still holding her shield and John holding the signed one, thanking Steve for it. 

“It was all your sister’s idea, I just signed it,” Steve said to John. You just looked over at Mary. She smiled back at you. 

“I invited Steve to stay for supper” She turned towards Steve, “I hope you like chicken” Steve let out a huff.

“Do I?” he said excitingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll just write a quick fic before I leave," says me one week before they leave. Me now "Holy shit I'm leaving in like 3 days and they have barely even kissed." Whoops.


	9. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend your vacation time having fun.

Chapter 9- Sleepless Nights

“I really couldn’t” Steve insisted. You honestly didn’t know how you felt about all this yet, your brother had just tossed it out without warning.

“Come on Rogers, it’s the least we could do after you drove my sister down here to see me, and Mar- Peggy would love it” John was clearing off the table as they talked. 

“I don’t want to intrude, really I-” Steve was cut off

“Will you stay pwease?” Margaret who now insisted on being called Peggy begged. “Pwease.” Her mother scolded her

“It’s not nice to interrupt dear,” 

“I’m sorry Mr. America.” She shyly looked down at the table.

“It’s alright Peggy.” Steve didn’t realize how far that Margaret was gonna take the whole Peggy thing, but he didn’t mind so much, in a weird way it made him think of his old Peggy. “Alright, I’ll stay, but on one condition.” Steve just smiled at you, “I’ll make the coffee” 

“Yay!!! Can we go play?” Peggy spoke quickly. 

“No, it is reading time.” Mary looked over at John who was standing in the kitchen. “John will you?” 

“On it” John took Peggy to their living room and began reading to her. Steve smiled at Mary

“You two are incredible parents, I don’t know if I could handle her 24/7” She scoffed back at him

“You’ll see when you have kids someday, they are a blessing and a curse, now let’s get you two settled.” You had visited over supper making it last much longer than usual, it was now getting to around to Peggy’s bedtime, and seeing how the spare bedroom was adjacent to her’s you didn’t want to wake her.

“We only have one spare bedroom, but it has a queen bed so you should be able to sleep on it fine.” Mary spoke as she fetched extra blankets out of the closet. Steve took them from her.

“It will be no problem at all, thank you again for letting me stay.” He spoke to her.

“There is no way we were going to let to stay in an expensive D.C. hotel, not when we have a bed here.” Steve smiled at her again. Downstairs Peggy had started screaming, “And there’s my cue, make yourselves at home.” She said as she exited the room to calm her child down.

“Soo…” Steve said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I call left side!” You flopped onto the left side of the bed grinning at him. Steve sat down next to you.

“I guess that makes this alll miine.” Steve spread himself across the right side of the bed and inched his way towards your side until he was almost pushing you off the bed.

“Hey, you are bulling a cripple here.” You rolled over him to the right side of the bed facing him, propped up on your sling. He flipped around and scooched closer to you.

“You know,” he said quietly. “Doctor said you’re not supposed to put weight on that.” He wrapped his arms around you pulling you close. 

“I don’t always listen do I?” you teased at him. Suddenly he pulled you so you were laying on top of him and you were kissing again. It seemed like such a long time since you had kissed him. The kiss was not as gentle this time, it was playful, more fun. You liked it. You pulled away from him. He looked a little flushed. “I don’t think the doctor wanted me to be near the thing that broke it in the first place.” Steve pushed you off him, it was quick but skillful. He stood up and walked to the door. 

“Fine, I’ll leave then” He opened the door and stepped out. 

“Steve I-” you were worried, Shit, he must not have realized that you were joking. Fuck.

“I’m just going to get my stuff out of the car, doll” he popped his head back into the room and smirked at you. You looked around and threw a pillow at him. He closed the door before it hit him. He was back a few minutes later with his backpack and surprisingly his shield. You were unpacking some of your stuff and putting it on the dresser. 

“I didn’t know you brought that.”

“I don’t go anywhere without this thing. Besides, if I’m going to be with the president he will probably want to hold it.” He laughed and leaned it against the wall.

“He will probably need it to recognize you. Not everyone knows who you are.” You just smiled at him. As he walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. You turned and faced him. 

“Nope, just you.” He kissed you. He was hugging you from behind, “You know you are beautiful right?” he said to you. You blushed.

“Nope, not one bit, I’m fairly dull standing next to you in the mirror.” He looked at you.

“You are so beautiful, you just don’t know it.” You just smirked at him. You liked getting complements from no other than Captain America, but even then Captain America could be a little much. 

“We should probably head downstairs before they think that we banging.” He let you out of his hug and raised an eyebrow. You patted him on the shoulder, “Ask your mom” He let out a huff and you walked down the stairs. 

You, Steve, John, and Mary had a grand time drinking and playing Rummy Royal. Drinking didn’t really appeal to Steve but, John had some old scotch that he couldn’t refuse. At about 11 Mary finally cut in

“Alright kiddos, this has been grand, but someone has school tomorrow.” She cleared her glasses off the table and headed upstairs.

“I suppose I should call it a night. We have to do a double security check tomorrow, someone big is coming and they want tight security.” Steve just raised an eyebrow at John. John was confused at first, then the realization hit him. He narrowed his eyes.

“You make my job harder you know that.” Steve just laughed at John retired upstairs. You and Steve cleaned up the rest of the table. You did dishes as quietly as you could considering Steve splashed you every three seconds. Neither of you were quite ready to call it a night and you had an idea. You went up to the room and grabbed a throw blanket. Steve just watched you trying to figure out what was going on. You opened the window and crawled out. 

The house had a covered porch that was in front of your room. You had done this with Margaret/Peggy whenever you visited. You laid the blanket down and stretched out over it. Steve was still trying to make his way through the window. It was pretty comical considering Steve was a large man. You just laughed.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me, it’s harder than it looks being a Super Soldier!”

“Shhhhh keep it down. Margaret’s window is right there.” You pointed to the next window down on the roof. He finally managed to get himself through the window and laid down next to you. You leaned back onto the blanket and put our hands behind your head making a pillow. You looked up. The stars were always beautiful here. You could see the slight glow from D.C. in the distance. But it wasn’t enough to drown out any stars. Steve laid back next to you and sighed. You looked over at him.

“Do you like it?” you asked. His eyes were consumed with taking in every star. 

“I love it.” He leaned over and kissed you, and wrapped his arm around you, “That is the one thing that never changes, no matter how many decades there are.” You looked over at him brightly, “The stars are always the same. They were the one thing I could still count on when I came out of the ice.” You kissed his cheek and snuggled into him. You didn’t know what to say, but you knew that he knew you were there for him. You both sat like that for a while when you started to drift off to sleep. You opened your eyes. 

“Alright big guy, we should go to bed before I end up rolling off this roof.” He smiled at your comment. You both crawled into the house and got ready for bed. You had changed into an old t-shirt and some PJ shorts. Steve had expected to be in a hotel so he did not have pajama pants. He just wore a shirt and his boxers to bed. Neither of you had bothered to turn the light on when you came back in, and when Steve walked by you, you took a closer look at his underside. 

“Are, are you wearing Captain America boxers?” You asked not quite sure you saw it right. He was silent.

“What they’re comfy?” You just laughed and crawled into bed. As the night passed the two of you ended up closer together. By early morning you had tucked yourself into him. Your head on his chest just in his armpit. Your casted arm laid out on top of him. It was quite comfortable. You were shaken from your comfort when you heard Steve mumbling under his breath. You sat up a bit resting yourself on your left shoulder. He didn’t quiet down.

“Steve, you alright?” You spoke softly to him, rubbing your hand on his chest. Steve just became more unruly. Now shaking his head, “Steve wake up I think you’re having a nightmare.” You gently shook him with both hands on his shoulders. Steve didn’t stir, instead, his left hand flew to your right bicep and dug in. He gripped it with such intensity, you were sure it was going to leave a bruise. You continued to shake him, more violently now, tears seeping to your eyes from the pain.  
“Steve, wake up, please.” His eyes flew open as he gripped your arm harder. You let out a little squeal. He immediately realized it was you and realsed his hand. You leaned back against the headboard and wiped your tears. There was a long silence.

“I hurt you didn’t I?” Steve just said in a low tone. Sitting up on the bed. 

“No, I’m alright, you were having a nightmare.” As you said the words a few more tears fell. Most of the pain had subsided in your arm, there was just a light sting there. It was going to leave a nasty bruise. Steve just sat there saying nothing.

“I’m sorry, (Y/r).” He said wispy. 

“It’s alright Steve…Are you ok?” You reached out your left hand to touch his arm. He first looked down at where your hand was touching him then at you. Your eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room, you could see the pain in his eyes, and covering his face. 

“I’m alright. You shouldn’t have tried to wake me. I hurt you.” He turned away quickly. He wouldn’t even look at you. He would be able to see how much you cared in your eyes. It would make him feel more guilty. Here he was every time, hurting you and all you wanted to do was make him feel better. It ached him inside. 

“Steve,” you shifted your hand to his face and forced him to look at you, “No one should have to sleep through nightmares. Especially not you.” He looked deeply into your eyes, trying to steal some of the calmness you had within them, trying to take it for himself. 

“I’m alright.” He lied, he was not alright. Not only was his nightmare still haunting him, but now so were you, “We should get back to sleep.” You nodded and laid back down. Steve pulled you close to him as you drifted off to sleep. He laid awake for the rest of the night. Holding you close, watching your chest rise and fall. Taking in your intoxicating smell. He needed to keep you safe. Even from him. 

*******

Steve was gone when you awoke. You assumed he was downstairs making coffee. You walked down the stairs, listing to the voices coming from the kitchen.

“Why can’wt I stay home, momma, Mr. America is going to be here!!” Steve switched over to his Captain's voice.

“School is just as important as play, Peggy. Someday you could be smarter than me.” She just fell into giggles.

“I want to be smarter than Momma.” You heard Steve chuckle. You never knew he was so good with kids. You turned and entered the kitchen. 

“Ah, there you are.” Mary looked over at you pouring you coffee and handing it to you, “I’m assuming you are going to watch Mar- Peggy, after school today?” 

“Yeah of course!” you said sipping your coffee. Steve had kept his promise. 

“The bus will drop her off at 1 ish. Make sure you stand at the end of the driveway, otherwise the bus driver forgets about her.” Mary was rushing to put stuff in her bag as well as Peggy’s, “They eat lunch at school, and ABSOLUTELY no snacks until 3. Otherwise, she gets too hungry before supper.” Mary looked a little winded. “And-”

“Don’t worry about it, If I have any questions or problems, I will text you.” Mary let out a big sigh. She looked over at Steve,

“Thank you for breakfast and the coffee it was delicious. Alright, Sweetie let’s go” Get rushed out the door and left the house. 

“So you made breakfast huh? Any left for me?” You rubbed on Steve’s back. 

“Don’t know doll? You gonna be nice to me?” Steve was sitting on the island in the kitchen, his chair had spun to look at you, standing between his legs. You leaned in close lips barely touching his. 

“I don’t know am I?” You whispered at him. You took a step back from him. He sighed. 

“Your breakfast is on the plate there.” He pointed to the other side of the island. “After you’re done you are going to need help with chores. John was in a rush this morning and I told him I would expect I have no idea what they are,” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Don’t worry, there’s a list in the barn” You said with a pancake in your mouth. He just snickered. There was a long silence where the only sound was your chewing. 

“So, how’s your arm?” You could hear the tension in his voice. You moved your sling off your shoulder exposing the bruise. It was slightly bigger than his hand. The edges were a light purple/ blue. The rest of the hand was dark, dark purple, it almost looked black, it also had yellow splotches, around it. Steve stood up hastily out of his chair.

“Christ doll,” He put his hands in his face. You stepped over to him.

“Look, Steve, it doesn’t even hurt. I will be fine in a few days.” You smiled at him, you knew he felt guilty, you wanted him to know it wasn’t his fault. He took his hands away from his face, you saw that his eyes had gone watery. Was he crying? He took your arm in his hands and inspected the bruise. He gently poked it with his finger. You winced. 

“Fuck, doll, you are not alright, this is a nasty bruise.” You just sighed. He realised your arm and walked over to the freezer. He pulled out an ice pack and laid it on your arm, “Here this should help with the pain. I’m sorry I hurt you” You were about to insist that you didn’t need it but when he placed it on your arm, the coolness felt nice. You sighed. 

“It’s ok Steve, you have been through a lot, it was my fault anyway, I tried to wake you.” Steve just glared at you. 

“No, it’s not your fault. Every time you get close to me I hurt you. Don’t you see that?” Steve sighed deeply and fell into the chair. He covered his face with his hands. You stepped toward him putting your cold hand on his cheek. 

“Steve, you’ve never hurt me on purpose. You were trying to protect me, everything you do is to protect me, I had a small feeling that’s why you drove me here. To keep me safe.” You looked into his eyes trying to make your point sink in. “You couldn’t hurt me if you tried.” Steve sighed deeply. You pulled him into a hug, at first he just let his hands dangle at his sides but after a moment he squeezed you tightly. 

“Ok, doll, just make sure you tell me if you need anything” you nodded. You both stood there hugging for a solid 5 minutes when you broke it and said. 

“Alright there son, we gotta go feed the horse.” He jumped in excitement

“Horse!” Mary loved horses and since they weren’t tight on money, of course, they have one. They had a horse barn behind the house with a sizable pasture. You showed Steve what to feed her. They also had some sheep and a few cats. They also had the most adorable set of rabbits ever. You spent most of the time playing with those two while Steve tried to feed the sheep. They kept stepping in front of him while he tried to get to their food dish. 

The rest of the vacation went without a hitch. Peggy was entertained for hours with Cwaptain Awmerica and you. Steve went to D.C. on Wednesday, he said it was incredibly boring and the president is overrated. You all celebrated Peggy’s birthday with a cake. Steve didn’t have another nightmare. At least not one that you knew of. What you didn’t know what that Steve hadn’t slept since Monday night. He was too scared to hurt you again. Before you knew it Steve was dropping you off on Thursday in your apartment. He dropped your duffle on the bed in your room.

“So, see you tomorrow for my appointment?” He smiled

“Actually, Tony is throwing a little party. He wanted me to invite you.” You froze, “You don’t have to come if you want but I-” you put your hand up.

“I would love to go. What time and what am I wearing?” He smiled at you brightly.

“I’ll be by at 8 to get you, It’s formal wear, I just need to know what color you are wearing.” You walked over to your closet peeking at a bold red and white dress your mom had gotten you when you moved to New York, swearing that you would need it for ‘All those fancy party’s’ You thanked her silently, you spun and looked over at him,  
“Blue, Royal Blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I am going to not have time to finish this story the way I want it too, I will try and write one smut chapter then a wrap-up. I will try my hardest to finish more of it when I come back to the world of the living, but I have no idea if that will be 3 months or 12 so bear with me. Thanks for reading and for the kudos, comments are always welcome and I will respond to all of them when I get a chance. :)


	10. All Wrapped Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steve get REALLY close. Like REALLY close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically pure smut, you have been warned.

Chapter 10- Short ending

Stark’s Gala was an amazing event. You met all of the Avengers and you cast was officially a collector’s item, as Steve had said. Steve was surprised when he picked you up that you were wearing a red and white gown. It took him the whole ride there before he understood. His blue vest and bow tie matched perfectly, the paparazzi outside went crazy when you showed up. All in all, it was a fun night. 

The next day you went to the Avenger’s tower for your arm. The doctor gave you a sideways glare when he saw the large handprint on your bicep. You told him it was an accident and he moved on. The good news was that your shoulder was perfectly fine. Just bruised and you couldn’t put too much weight on it for another week, your knuckles were healing great, you just needed to wear a brace for another two weeks. Steve insisted that you two go do something fun. He took you to this restaurant in Manhattan, he said that nothing had changed except the menu, the owner was the grandson of the original owner, Steve insisted they look exactly the same. 

“Captain Rogers!” The young man yelled from the bar when he saw you two come in. 

“Joe, nice to see you again.” 

“I haven’t seen you in a while, come over here and tell me where you've been” Steve guided you over to the bar.

“What do you two want to drink? It’s on the house, for an old friend.” Steve just laughed.

“Beer for me and…” 

“Beer works for me too.” As Joe went off to grab the beers you looked over at Steve, “Is that why you brought me here you get free drinks?” Steve just snickered. Joe sat the beers down and leaned over the bar by you.

“You know, your pal here used to stop in here all the time, he couldn’t get drunk, but he sure tried his hardest.” 

“When were you here, Steve?” you seriously wanted to know

“I used to stop in here whenever we came to New York, I spent a lot of time in Hollywood, back when I was a dancing monkey, it was nice to be back here. And when I heard that it was still open I stopped in here a lot before the battle of New York happened.” The three of you sat talking about old times and new times for the rest of the night. It started getting late and Steve drove you home. 

“Come in for a sec I have to show you something.” Steve just raised his eyebrows and followed you in. You handed him a paper lying on the counter. He looked at it and laughed, On it was scribbled in red, white and blue crayon the words, ‘Thank you Captain America’ with colorful pictures all over it.

“Peggy sent it to me, I wanted to make sure you saw it.” He just laughed.

“Next time you talk to her tell her it was my honor to visit her. She really is such a good kid. And your brother is an amazing father.” He sighed started to leave. 

“Hey, you’re leaving your best girl without a kiss?” He stepped over to you and leaned in close. He paused for a moment, his arms wrapped around you pressed you into him. Your now free right hand had snaked up and was gently brushing his hair in the back. You could feel his hot breath on your face. The kiss was divine. Every kiss since your first had been amazing. He kissed with such passion, you felt like he was trying to get his heart through his lips. His kissing became more desperate as he pulled you impossibility closer. You pushed back into him trying to give him your heart too. After what seemed like forever he pulled back. His eyes flashed dark, but only for a second before they were crystal blue again. 

“I’m sorry” He looked down, you were confused.

“For what?” 

“I, uh,” He was bumbling around, you understood what he meant.

“Steve, this is the 21st-century people kiss like that on the street. They do a lot more than that on the street. You are perfectly fine.” He smiled at you a little red still in his cheeks. 

“Then, you wouldn’t mind if…” He swept in closer and kissed you again, with more passion and what felt like desire. You kissed into it, wanting more. You were ready for this. His hands slid around on your back, trying to grasp for something. You just kneaded you hand through his hair, tugging gently. Steve pulled back again gasping, you had noticed the growing tightness in his pants. He placed his forehead against yours, breathing heavily. You were considerably calmer, a little scarce for breath, but not nearly as much as him. 

“Steve, how far have you…?” you weren't sure how to phrase it so he would understand. “…gone?” He leaned back from you still holding you tight. He blushed,

“About this far,” He said. You raised your eyebrows.

“Really, not anything?” He shook his head. “What about the USO girls?” 

“No, Doll, I was America’s golden boy, if the public found out about anything… like that, I would be done for, and since then I really haven’t found… the right partner.” You closed your eyes, you didn’t mean to pry too far. 

“Hey, before I didn’t have the right partner, now,” He just looked at you, you opened your eyes. 

“Steven Rogers, are you asking me to bed?” You used your best mom voice you could muster, apparently it worked because he turned very red. 

“I didn’t mean, to, uh, doll, I-” You placed your hand over his mouth. And pulled his hand. You walked to your bedroom. His face had lost his red color when you spun around and leaned in close to him. You went on your toes and kissed him, this time with as much passion you could muster. He froze then melted into you. Pulling you in close and holding you. He began swaying his hips into yours after leading the kiss for a while. You pulled back and pushed him onto the bed. He sat down at the edge with a loud thump. You pulled off the jacket you had been wearing, staring at him. His hair had gone messy from your hands going through it. His face was flushed and you couldn’t help but notice the large bulge in his pants. His eyes were fixed on you taking you in. You were pretty sure that he was trying to imagine you undressed. 

“You sat on his lap, one leg on either side of him, “Now Steve, keep your mind on now, the rest will come soon enough.” His breath hitched. Before he could take in the whole statement, you were kissing his neck. Gently sucking from his sharp jaw to his soft collarbone. His breathing never became less than labored, and you could feel his hips straining forward, trying to hold himself back. 

You slowly unbuttoned his shirt kissing his chest where the buttons were. You pulled off his shirt and pushed him back on the bed. You admired his beautiful chest for a moment, before layering kisses all over it. You moved down his chest laying kisses along his waistband. He let out a shiver and you crawled back up to his face and kissed him. 

Steve flipped both of you over in the blink of an eye. You were now under him. He held onto the bottom hem of your shirt, looking in your eyes, searching for any hesitation. You just nodded. He pulled your shirt over your head, you lifted your arms to help. Steve put his hands at the base of your stomach and ran his hands up and around you until his hands were pulling at the band of your bra. He struggled a bit but pulled off your bra successfully. He bowed down and kissed you, then trailing kisses down your jaw and neck. He pulled the nipple into his mouth and you let out a soft moan. 

He sucked gently on it, using his teeth to scrap on the edges. It felt divine. He took your other breast in hand and started squeezing it in time with his mouth. After a few more moans and released you and kissed down the rest of your chest and stomach, tagging his fingers in your waistband. He looked up at you and you nodded again. You definitely wanted this to happen. You pushed your hips into the air as he slid your jeans off. He pressed his palm to your warm spot and you moaned. You knew he could feel the dampness that was soaking your underwear. He brought his face to yours and kissed you. He tasted like beer, you could also taste the desire in him as he sucked on your top lip and danced his tongue along your teeth, you opened your mouth letting him claim you. 

He dipped his hand in your underwear and you felt him brush your clit. You let out a gasp in his mouth. He didn’t stop kissing you. He dipped his hands lower spreading your wetness around and onto his fingers. You wrapped your legs around him, gripping him tight. Before he could react you flipped him over so he was lying on the mattress. He was a little surprised, but he still smirked at you. 

“Things are a little uneven, Captain” His eyes flashed when you called him Captain. His voice was husky and you had never heard his voice go so deep.

“We should probably fix that then.” You adjusted so you could kiss him along his waistband again, only this time you slid your hands over his crotch. He let out a small hiss and his hips pushed up. 

“Patience, Captain.” You unbuttoned him and let the zipper down. His erection was straining to get out. You looked up and smirked at him. He was wearing the Captain America underwear again. He saw you snickering a bit. 

“I don’t want to hear it doll” 

You rubbed him with your hand through his underwear and he threw his head back. That would shut him up. You grabbed him tight a few times. He moaned every time. You hooked your fingers in his belt loops and pushed his hips up, he understood the hint and lifted his hips. You threw the pants on the floor somewhere near the rest of your clothing. 

You slid your hands back up his legs till they found his erection. He threw his head back into the bed again. You rubbed him hard through his underwear. After his moaning started to lighten you dipped you hand through the top and grasped him tightly. 

“Oh fuck doll” Him saying all three of those words only encouraged you more. You disposed of his patriotic underwear on the floor. You sat back admiring the divine specimen in front of you, completely exposed. His skin was flush and not a single muscle was hiding from you. How in the hell did you score this? You didn’t dwell on it for too long, you bowed down to his groan and kissed his tip. He let out another hiss. 

You held his base in your hand as you slowly opened your mouth over him. This time he let out a groan. He made such divine sounds. You wanted to pull more out of him. You took more and more of him in your mouth with every bob of your head. His hand flew to your hair gripping tight. Not controlling, it felt more like he was trying to find hold of something or he might fly away. He was a large fellow and his dick was no different. Definitely bigger than anyone’s you had seen. You rubbed your hand up and down at the base in time with your head. You began to swivel and tease his tip too. His indistinguishable sounds were becoming louder. You wondered how long his recovery time would be. It couldn’t be too long, besides it’s not like there weren’t other things you could do in the meantime.

You moved faster, as his grunts became louder. 

“Fuck, Doll I’m gonna cum if you don’t quit.” He could barely get the words out. He was now thrusting gently back into your mouth. He was sweaty and his grip on your hair became tighter. You slowed your head down just enough to suck on him-truly suck on him like he was a sour candy. 

“Holy, shit” His hips thrust harder into your mouth, but you didn’t mind. Two more thrusts and you could feel him spilling his seed into your mouth. He let out a loud grown that you were pretty sure the neighbors were going to hear, but you didn’t care. You bobbed your head a few more times, letting him ride out his orgasm, then popped him out of your mouth and swallowed. Making sure he saw it. 

“Fuck, doll, you are so sexy.” He said between breaths. You sat back up admiring the state you had put him in. You leaned down giving him a kiss on the lips. He kissed you back softly. 

“So that’s what I taste like.” You could tell he was a little weirded out by it, but you just chuckled. 

“You know, Steve, you taste like you smell” It was true, it did taste like there was a hint to cinnamon. Steve just raised his eyebrows at you. He kissed you again, wrapping his arms around you this time. He flipped you over onto the bed again. 

“It seems like we are uneven again doll, shall I fix that for us?” He was using his deeper commanding Captain voice.

“I think you should, Steve” he seemed to like being called by his name too. He dipped down and kissed you, slowly kissing down again. Taking both your nipples in his mouth for a short time. He kissed all along the top of your underwear, then moved his head to your inner knee and kissed up from there on both sides. You were starting to squirm underneath him when he pressed his palm onto your heat again, over your underwear.

He bowed his head down and kissed your clit through the underwear, you let out a little gasp. It felt divine. He smiled at you and slid your underwear down, teasingly slow, you weren’t sure where he learned to tease so well, but the thought flew out of your head when he suddenly sucked on your clit with his mouth. You threw your head back into the bed and let out a loud moan. He opened his mouth and let his tongue explore. He shifted and placed both your legs on his shoulders, this gave him enough of an angle to tease at your entrance with his tongue.

“Shit Steve..” You managed to get out between gasps and moans. He ran his finger along your entrance, shifting his focus back on your clit. He thrust one finger into you until his knuckles hit. You could feel him pushing on you. Your hips jerked forward. He placed his other hand on your stomach holding you still, you tried to jerk forward again when his tongue flicked your clit again, but he was strong enough to hold you down, it was incredibly hot. He added another finger and picked up the pace. You could feel the knot in your stomach getting stronger and stronger. He added another finger and flicked your clit even harder, stroking his finger inside of you. You were just on the precipice just ready to fall.

“Steve I-” He sucked down on your clit, making you cum, you let out a string of swears, his name, and indistinguishable sounds. You felt like you were going to break apart, your whole body was warm and happy. He coxed you down from your high, thrusting gently into you. You were breathing heavily when he retreated his finger out of you. You opened your eyes just enough to see him licking you off his fingers. You stared at him. He dropped down close to you, placing his hands on either side of you. 

“You know you taste divine right doll?” He dipped down and laid soft kisses down your neck. You weren’t sure how to respond. 

“I-” he put his mouth onto yours, shushing you immediately. You could taste a hint of yourself on his lips, a little salty, but it wasn’t too weird. You kissed for a bit, before he lowered his hips to yours and you could feel him pressing against your stomach, you recovered very quickly after that. You pushed your hips up slightly letting him know you were ready. He backed from the kiss and his gaze pierced into your eyes. 

“Are you sure?” The caring Steve was showing through again. 

“Yes, Steve, I’m clean too and on birth control so we are good. Are you sure?” He blinked for a second.

“I can’t… get any of that” He paused. “I just don’t want to hurt you.” His eyes flicked to the large bruise still apparent on your arm. You pushed your hand to his cheek and faced him back toward you,

“You won’t I promise I will tell you.” You gave him a bright smile. His lustful side came sweeping back to him. He dipped down again and laid kisses on your neck and on your collarbone, he shifted and placed a few kisses on the bruises. He sat up and grabbed your hips, shoving you up onto the pillows at the head of the bed. He took himself in his hand and slipped the end of himself in.   
He felt divine. You could feel yourself stretching around him. You sifted your hips a bit helping him with the angle. After all, this was his first time. 

He pushed himself gently forward, eyebrows lowered in concentration, you placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Relax” You said softly. He was holding you a bit off the bed with his hips. You were able to get some leverage and you pushed yourself up, letting his dick sink into you. You both let out loud moans and Steve nearly fell forward on top of you. He placed his hands back on either side of you, his face close enough to yours to kiss, he kissed you as he pushed himself farther into you. You let out a little gasp, he was big indeed, but your arousal just pulled against him, leading him closer. Soon enough he was buried to the hilt. You could see the bliss on his face as he slowly dragged himself almost all the way out then all the way back in again slowly, he let out a loud grunt as he did so. 

You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him towards you, you were ready for more and you wanted more. He didn’t take the hint well as he kept a punishingly slow pace. All the way out, then all the way back in again. His pelvis rubbing on your clit when he went all the way back in again, making your hips jerk forward. 

“Steve I… I need more” You panted as he pulled out again. As soon as you said this he thrust into you all at once. Making you yelp a bit, you murmured under your breath, “That’s more like it.” Steve grinned at you as he sped up his mensurations. Pounding into you in no time. At this point, you were both moaning into each-other, his head buried in the nape of your neck, his moans, and whispers of your name near your ear. It was bliss. You two were in a rhythm you never thought to be possible, you could feel yourself climbing higher and higher, your legs began to shake slightly as he pounded harder. 

“Doll, I’m” was all he could manage to strangle out before you could tell him that you were close too, he thrust in and you fell. Body tensing up, your legs tightened around him, keeping him close to you, he got in another thrust, as he came hard inside you, moaning your name and endless praises in your ear. The warm tingles traveling throughout our body. You stayed on a plateau for a while as Steve tried not to crush you too much with his weight. After you both had a chance to catch your breath, he slipped out of you and laid down next to you. He pulled and arm around your shoulder and pulled you close. You both laid there silent, with only the sound of labored breathing putting you to sleep. 

That night you dreamed about fireplaces and warm coffee. Steve slept the whole night for the first time in months. 

** 

After that night, you and Steve could hardly keep your hands off each-other, Eventually you moved in, you never heard the end of it from the Avengers. You kept hurting yourself on random things and they would always blame it on Steve, he just brushed it off, laughing to himself. He seemed better about protecting you, he would be aware he could hurt you, but now, was never afraid he would. You both were glad about that as you lived on with your lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't exactly how I wanted things to go, but I will live. If I ever come back to this fic I will definitely add the Gala chapters, I love watching the Avengers interact. I hope the smut wasn't so terrible and I hope the ending was decent. goodbye for a while see you in a few months?
> 
> P.S. Dallas, if you haven't figured out that this is me, well this one, this is my fic. :)


End file.
